The Next love
by Cullen's gal
Summary: It's the sequel to Forever and Always. It's takes place after Bella's death. Edward moved on with Makanne.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Life After the Death of Bella

It's been about four months since her death. Ever since that day we have been hanging out. I did move on with someone else, Makenna. She's been here for me. From time to time I do think about her - think about Bella. But most of the time I don't. Makenna and I are happy. I was going through my bag to find the small box I had brought. Yeah, I know I like to move a little fast, but I can't stand being alone. I want to ask Makenna to marry me. She doesn't know I am going to ask her to marry me tonight. I just want her to be surprised. She's not like Bella, who didn't like surprises. I am glad she likes surprises. In a way I am glad. I also hope nothing happens to his one. Like it happened to Bella.

You probably want to know if I am still in the program or not; I went back to school, but a few weeks after I went back to school I didn't need to be reminded of Bella, so I withdrew from my classes. I still live in Italy though. I already had plans to go back to Florida to visit Beck and Jane and her other friends. Makenna doesn't think it's a good idea for me to go back and visit them. I did ask her to come along. I have to go and make one last trip to Florida, alone. I didn't want to go alone but I don't have any choice. I want to ask her before I leave, so she may change her mind and come with me. If she doesn't change her mind, it's okay.

When I finally found the small black velvet box I laid it on my dresser. Then I went through my clothes. I was looking something nice to wear, since I'm going to take her to a fancy restaurant. I already made a reservation for tonight. After I found what I was looking for I went into the bathroom to shower. I was about to get in when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see who it was; but no one was around.

"Edward," the voice called.

"is that you Bella?" I whispered.

"I'm glad you're moving on," the voice claimed.

"Bella, please let me see you again," I cried.

"Bye Eddy," she whispered.

Tears welled up in my eyes again; Bella I love you and miss you. I stepped into the shower and cried. Why am I moving on so fast; I'm not quite ready. I let water run down my face. "Edward, you are ready to move on," I told myself. Makenna treats me well. She also understands me and is also there for me.

After my shower, I got dressed and walked downstairs. I walked into the hall and grabbed my keys. Than I walked toward the door and out to my car. I got in and took off to her house. I could see her big smile when she opens the box.

Once I arrived at her house, I parked the car at the curb. Then I got out and walked to the front door. I only knocked once, when her roommate Corin answered the door.

"You must be the Edward Mak was talking about, "She questioned.

"Yes, I am that Edward," I said.

"Come on in, Edward," she gestured for me to come in.

"Thank you," as I stepped in.

"Makenna is just finishing up; make yourself at home," she led me Into the living room.

I went to sit on one of those big armchairs while she was finishing up. Corin asked me what I am doing in Italy. I answered her I got accepted into a program here, so I took it right away. She went on by asking me where I came from and if I was going to stay here afterwards. I went on telling her a little bit about myself. She also asked me how I met Makenna and how I fell in love with her so fast . I can't wait till she's ready.

A few minutes later she came walking downstairs in a dark black strap dress that doesn't go past her knees with black high heels. Her hair was up in a bun with two strands of hair down into curls. She smiled at me - I returned a smile. I got up and walked over to her-she wrapped her arms around me. I whispered in her ear; that she looks beautiful and amazing. "Thank you." She told me. We said our goodbyes, then we walked to the door. I opened the door and she walked out to my car. I closed the door behind me. Then I followed her to my car.

I took my free hand and held her hand. I could see that she was smiling. I smiled back. We didn't talk much. She didn't ask why we had to dress up. I was glad she didn't ask. We drove in silence. I put her hand up to my mouth and kissed her fingertips.

When we arrived at the restaurant, I parked the car. Then I cut the engine, and I opened the door. I stepped out of the car. Then I walked to the other side and opened her door. I extended my hand to help her out. Then we walked into the restaurant. The hostess was right with us.

"Right this way, Mr. Cullen," she said, as she led the way to our table.

"Thank you," I replied, as I followed her to our table.

She handed us our menus, and told us our waiter will be right with us.

"Edward, this is so beautiful," Makenna said, as she was looking around.

"Yeah, I know," I replied, as I took her hand.

A short while later, our waiter came to take our drink order. I ordered the finest wine in the house. He left us a while. It was a good time to pop the question. So I just did that. I walked over to her side. Then I got down on one knee, took her hand, and took out the small black velvet box. I opened it and asked her to marry me.

"Makenna, will you do me the honor of being my wife?" I asked.

"Y-ye-yes, Edward, I'll marry you," she answered, as tears of happiness welled up in her eyes!

I place the ring on her finger, then I helped her up. She wrapped her arms around me. She leaned toward me and our mouths touched. We pulled apart. She sat down. I walked back to my chair. She smiled at me. By the time I went to my seat; our waiter came back to take our orders. I ordered chicken Alfredo with a side of garlic bread and Makenna ordered garlic and oil spaghetti with a house salad. As soon as he left, Makenna was examining the ring.

She rose from her chair and walked over to me and sat on my lap. She does look amazing in the dress she has on. I was kissing her neck and cheek. I was also whispering sweet yum yums in her ears, as I was kissing them too.

After fifteen or so minutes our meals were ready. She rose from my lap and walked over to her chair. We ate in silence. Yes, I am happy. I was scared to ask her if she changed her mind yet. I just let it be for now. I just want to enjoy this time with Makenna.

After we had dessert, as we waited for the check, Makenna told me that Corin wasn't going to be there. I asked her "Do you have any plans since she isn't going to be there?" I was hoping that she didn't. She answered "No I don't, why? You want to come over?" I told her you know I love spending time with you.

A few minutes later our waiter came back with our check. I gestured for her to stay sitting until I came back from paying the bill. As I walked over to the cashier I took a glance back and flashed a smile at her. Once I came back from paying the bill I pulled out her chair and extended my hand to help her up. She took my hand and walked out to my car. I opened the door for her and helped her in. I walked over to the driver's side and got in, and we were off to her place.

When we arrived at her house, I parked the car. I got out and walked over to help her out. I closed the door, then we walked to the front door. She unlocked the door, then we walked in. She locked the door behind me. Then she led me up to her room. I couldn't wait to touch her. Once we were in her room, she closed and locked that door. She did the sexy finger thing for me to come over. I walked over to her. She grabbed the bottom of my dress shirt and started to unbutton it. Than she unbuttoned and unzipped my dress pants and threw them on the floor. I turned her around to unzip her dress and lightly laid her on the bed so I could take off her shoes. I take out a little package and unrolled the condom and placed it on my penis. First I played with her clit for a while, then I decided to eat her out before I climbed on top of her and made love to her. Yes we been having sex ever since I asked her out. She is fucking amazing in bed.

I was afraid of what I might say, but I was careful. It did feel good to be with someone again. I didn't want to stop though.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Dinner

Edward

I woke up around eight thirty. I turned to see an empty side of the bed. I sat up for a few minutes before I head to the bathroom. I took a look around to see if she was in the room: but she wasn't. So I put my boxers on and head to the bathroom. I hope I didn't make a mistake; by asking her to marry me. That idea of making the wrong choice made me want to puke.

She wasn't anywhere upstairs. Did she fuck me and take off? It wouldn't be the first; I remember when I was back home, and I was with Kate. The first time I slept with her, she took off in the morning. This is what it reminds me of. I closed the door and used a wash rag to get clean since I didn't bother bring a clean pair of clothes. As I was about to swing the door open, there stood Makenna. She looked like she was awake for a while. When she saw me she walked closer to me and gave me a hug. That made me a bit wary. Why would she be up and walk quickly over to me?

"Well good morning, I didn't want to wake you, so I let you sleep later ," she said, as she leaned toward me and we kissed.

"Thanks, anyway I was worried that you left me," I whispered.

"Now why would I do such a dumb thing as that?" she kissed my cheek.

"I don't know, I just woke up," I cupped her chin with my hands.

"I went back to your house, and Jared answered the door, so I asked for a clean pair of clothes, but he followed me into your room. He closed the door behind me; the next thing I knew he was all over me, he tore off my clothes and the next thing I knew he had me up against the wall. Then he was undoing his pants and when I looked my blouse was unbuttoned, that's when I showed him the ring. He didn't seem worried, sothat's when I panicked and took off." She had tears in her eyes.

When she was tryingto tell me about him, she was clinging to me. I couldn't believe that he would try something like that.

"What, did Jared force you?" I yelled.

"Yes, Edward I swear on my grandmother's grave," she pulled away from me.

"I can't believe this," I walked away.

I went into her room and got dressed, then I walked downstairs and out of her house. I knew she was following. I got into my car and drove back to my house. When I arrived Jared's car wasn't there. I cut the engine and got out of the car. I slammed the door behind me, and walked to the front door. I unlocked the door and stormed in. No one was home. I went into our living room and waited for Jared so I could get his side of the story.

I was thinking about just going back to the states and not coming back. Maybe it would not be a bad idea. What if she's telling me the truth, what if Jared is telling you the truth? It's all what ifs! I want to hear both sides of this. Why Jared, of all people?

Makenna

I woke up around six fifteen beside my soon to be husband. I realize he didn't have a clean pair of clothes, so I got changed and drove over to his house to get him an outfit to wear. On the way I stopped for a bagel and cup of coffee. When I arrived I saw Jared's car. So I parked my SUV in the space where Edward normally would park. I cut the engine, and got out. I closed the car door and walked to the front door.

I only had to knock once. A few minutes later Jared answered the door. He gestured for me to come in. He asked me why I was here; so I told him, then he led me to Edward's room. But I didn't think he would have tried anything. He walked to the door and locked it.

He led me into the middle of the room. He sat on the bed. He pulled my blouse off and then my shorts. I pointed to the ring on my finger, but he didn't seem to worry about it. The next thing I knew he was butt naked. I think he wanted me to come over. I tried to grab my clothes, but he was on top of me.

I tried to push him off of me. But then I realized I was starting to like it. So I went with it. I did feel bad, I am engaged to his friend and I am fucking him. So I got up and dressed. Then I walked downstairs to the door. I flung it wide open and walked to my car. I was on my way back to my house and I was thinking why am I marrying Edward - it's because I feel needy and I don't want to be alone; on the other hand I am starting to have feelings toward Jared. Now what? God!

When I arrived back home, I turned off the car. Then I walked to the door and opened it. I walked up to my room. I walked past the bathroom just in time as the door flew open. There stood Edward in his boxers. I handed him his new clothes. That's when I lied to him.

I watched him walk into my room and slam the door behind him. I could tell that he wasn't too happy. He flung open the door and stormed out. I followed him to his car. I tried to stop him; but I couldn't. I think I fucked up everything that I hoped for. NOW what do I do?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Story

Edward

I was sitting on the sofa, waiting for Jared to get back so I could hear his side of the story. I hope he gets his butt back here soon. I don't think he was meeting her, do I? If he's not back here shortly, I'll go find him. I don't like when people lie to me, but how do I know she's isn't? I don't know! I can't wait any longer, so I grab my keys and walk to the front door. I walked out and to my car. I started it then I drove off. The first place I went to was her place.

When I drove by her place, I saw Jared's Mustang parked on the side of her house. I damn well know it. What the hell? I drove around and parked my Porsche a block down from her house. Instead of doing what a rascal person would have done, I ran as fast as I could and just flung the door open. I stepped in, taking two steps at a time. When I got to the top of the stairs I walked quickly to her room. When I got to her door, I listened for a minute or two. Sure enough I heard both of them fucking. What the hell? I pushed open her door. I stormed in with my mouth wide open.

Makenna look up at me. Then she stopped. Jared turned and also looked at me. Both of them were in shock. They sat up on the bed. I had my hands on my hips. I was very pissed. I didn't move, I just stood there.

"We can explain," Jared reach for his jeans.

"Yeah, and it god damn better be a good one," I felt my fists tighten.

"Edward, just hear us out," she grabbed her housecoat.

"I am, ain't I," I stepped out of the room, I could feel my body temperature rise.

"Give us a few minutes to get dressed," Jared zipped his pants.

I walked downstairs and waited for both of them. I was ready to go back to the states and never come back. Right now I felt like screaming. I walked to the window, when I heard one of them coming down. I turned around and there stood Makenna. I wasn't in any mood to talk to her, especially her. She walked over to me. But I backed up.

"Edward, listen please," she cried.

"Look, I asked you to marry me, and this is what you do - fuck my friend not only once, but twice! I don't want to talk or see you right now," I let out a deep breath.

"I am so very sorry," she cried.

"I don't want to hear it," I turned to face out the window.

That's when I heard Jared walking down. He was surprised and shocked too. I didn't really care about the lie, but to find out that my girlfriend is screwing my friend; it really hurts. Tears well up in my eyes.

"Edward, man," he walk into the room.

"Jared, of all of my friends, I wouldn't have expected you," I wiped my eyes.

"Edward, I can explain," Jared stepped forward.

"I thought you were my friend," I turned back to see her face.

I didn't want any more of this bullshit, so I walked out and to my car. I got in and took off. I was so pissed and and hurt, it wasn't even funny. I drove home and went to pack my bags. After I packed my bags, I called the airline for a one way ticket, for Jacksonville Florida. While I was on the phone, Jared came walking into the house. I turned around so he didn't see me. I heard him stop in the living room. I think he was waiting for me to get off the phone.

They told me that they had an opening in two days, so I took it. When I got off, he was there waiting.

"Edward, I am so sorry," he took a seat.

"You know I was going to ask her hand in marriage," I was pacing back and forth.

"Yes, I did, I admit," he wasn't looking at me.

"What made you do it?" I asked.

"It was Makenna's fault. I didn't know she was coming over; she told me that she was getting you clean clothes; so I told her where your room was," he answered, as he got up.

"Go on, I know there's more," I stop pacing.

"You are right; she told me to come with her. I told her no, but she insisted on me to follow her to your room," he started to walk my way.

"More," I demanded.

"So stupid me, I did follow her; when I reached your room; she was butt naked; then she asked me to close and lock the door, then she walked over to me. The next thing I knew she was getting me undressed; after that she was lying on the bed, waiting for me," he faced me.

"So in other words, you did what I think it was," I looked down.

"Yeah, I did," he tried to get me to look at him.

"So it wasn't your idea," I walked away from him.

"no it wasn't my idea, you gotta believe me!" he tried to put his hand on my shoulder.

"That's not what,Makenna told me," I felt my body temperature rise.

"Who do you believe, your friend or the girl you asked to marry you?" he asked.

"I don't know who to believe anymore," I answered.

"Come on buddy," he pleaded with me.

"I'm not in any mood to hear your bullshit," I walked out of the house.

I walked to my car and opened the door. I was about to get in when Jared ran to the car, to where I was getting in.

"Move it," I yelled as I tried to get in.

"Hold on, man," he tried to stop me.

"No, let me in now," I demanded.

He moved out of my way and I got in. As soon as I got in I drove off. I didn't know to where, but somewhere they will not be.

Makenna

Well, I know I shouldn't have done that - but it happened twice. Since I slept with his best friend twice I don't know if he will ever forgive me or not. I don't know why I'm even going to marry him - if I started to have feelings toward Jared. Jared knows how I feel about him. I am sure he can tell that Edward will not forget it. This isn't going to turn out well.

So as soon as Edward left to find Jared, I called him on his cell phone to let him know he was on his way back to the house. He seemed afraid of him right now. I don't blame him. He has a temper problem. I wasn't using him. I was Jared's friend first. That's until Edward asked me to marry him. Anyway, Jared came over right away. Yes, I was in tears. I told him how Edward took off like a bat out of hell.

We talked for a while. Jared was trying to comfort me, so I could calm down. He had his arm around me. I dared to wrap my arms around him. With everything going on, I wasn't thinking. I asked Jared to come up to my room so we could be alone, and you probably know where that led us - yes, in bed.

My mind was in a fog. I was somewhat enjoying this. Until forty five minutes later, when I heard the door open downstairs. But I kept screwing even though I was scared. I whispered to him, I think he's coming. He told me, I will not let him hurt you. So we didn't stop until my door flew open and he stood there with his mouth open. I tapped him on his shoulder, and we both turned to face him.

I reached for my bathrobe. I heard Jared telling at him to go and wait for us downstairs. He slammed the door, nearly breaking it. As soon as he left we both got dressed. Jared was the first one down. I waited a few more minutes till I went downstairs. When I finally managed to walk down to the living room I saw both of them yelling at each other. Jared turned to see me. He mouthed me to just stay where I was. But I didn't listen to him.

I heard him telling Edward to relax and listen. But he was flying off the handle. Before long, he stormed out of the house and took off like a bat out of hell. Jared went after him. I was left in shock. I also was soaked from crying.

I went back in the house to relax, but I couldn't I was thinking what might happen to both of them. Like who's going to get hurt. I told him it wasn't my fault, but it was my fault. I sat on the loveseat for a few minutes before I went to get washed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Biggest Mistake

Edward

I drove away from my house, in tears and pissed off. I drove until I ran into a dirt road; so I turned onto it. I had no idea where this road would take me. I just needed to be alone for a few hours to get my thoughts together. I drove until the the road ended. I turned off the engine and sat there. I put my other hand on the steering wheel, then I rested my head on the wheel; I let myself loose and let the tears flow. I couldn't believe he would do a thing like that. I was so pissed and hurt at the same time. I just sat in my car and just thought about if I wanted to go back or stay here and work things out with her. But I already had reservations for two days from now. I didn't know what to do. I pushed my seat down and tried to relax; but how?

I was about to close my eyes when my cell phone rang. I picked it up and looked at the caller ID; sure enough it was Makenna. I just let it ring. I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, especially her. I just sat there for a while, just thinking about Bella. I know she was watching me from above. As I was thinking about her, more tears flowed and stained my face. Why you, Bella? I was about to wipe my face, when my phone ring again. Once again I look at the ID and it was her again. She has nerve to keep calling.

I just listened to my ring tone. She never does leave messages for me. If I talk to her I might freak out and be nasty. I don't want to do that, even though it might help me calm down. If Bella had only waited, she would be alive and planning our wedding. I couldn't help but cry. Maybe the time apart will help me think through this mess. I wiped my eyes and face; then I started the car and turned around. I was going to Alice's place until Jared leaves in the morning.

As I was on my way there; my cell phone went off. By the tone I know it was Makenna again. I didn't answer it. Asking her to marry me was the biggest mistake I ever made. As I turned onto their street, I turned off my cell phone. This road brings back the memories Bella and I shared. I tried to hold back the tears. I realized that I didn't call her to ask if it was okay for me to stay over. So I turned on my phone and dialed her house.

Before it rang the third time Chelsea answer it. She sounded surprised to hear my voice. I had to smile.

"Edward, what a surprise to hear from you," she was talking really fast.

"Hey, I was wondering if I could stay over a night or two?" I asked, hoping she'd say yes.

"I don't see why not," she answered.

"Okay, I will be there in five or ten minutes, I'm on the road to your house." I felt a little calmer now.

"Okay, see you in a bit," she hung up the phone. I hung up my phone. Before I had a chance to flip it closed it rang again. I didn't even bother to look. I knew it was her again.

I arrived at their house within five minutes after I called her. I pulled up to the curb. Then I cut the engine and got out of my car. I closed the car door and walked to the front door. Before I even got a chance to knock; Bree answered it. She had a smile, so I returned a smile back. She gave me a hug and we walked inside.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I guess, I'm okay right now," I answered, as I took a seat at their table.

"You don't look okay," she sat across from me.

"I really don't want to talk about it right now," I looked at the floor.

"Okay, I'm here if you want to talk about it," her smile faded.

"I know, you are here for me," I turned to see Chelsea coming downstairs.

Makenna

I did an awful thing. I fucked my boyfriend's friend and lied about it. I wanted to go after both of them. I know I hurt him so badly. I feel bad. I want to make it up to him. But how? That's it? I went out for the day to think on how to make it up. I was on my way out when my cell phone rang. Who in hell is calling me? I went to answer it.

"Hello," I answered.

"Makenna, it's me, Jared," he responded, looking out of the window.

"What is it?" I asked, as I was about to step out.

"is he there?" he asked, as he was pacing back and forth.

"No, he's not," I looked down the street.

"I don't know where he went," he sounded worried.

"If I see him, I'll let you know," I was walking to my car.

"Okay, thanks," he hung up the phone.

I listened for a minute until the line went busy. Hanging up my phone, I drove to the mall. I didn't have the money to buy anything. I wanted to try to talk to Edward. So I tried to dial his phone. But it just keep ringing so I hung up and found a parking space to park my car. I just sat in my car a while. What am I doing? I should be out looking for him. Instead I'm at the mall with no money.

I hope he doesn't think asking me out was a mistake. I felt tears well up in my eyes. What have I done? I grabbed my iPhone and pressed redial, hoping he would pick up. But instead it just rang again. I never left a message for anyone; so why start now? I flipped my phone shut and opened my door. I step out and walked to the entrance to the building. More tears filled my eyes. I didn't walk inside the mall right away. I tried to call him, hoping this time he would answer his phone. Still no answer.

So I decided to go into the mall; just to look around. As I walked inside, I saw couples holding hands. I wished it was Edward and me! I am in love with him. I did something that I will regret and won't live it down. I walked out of the mall and sat down on the bench to try again, but still no answer. Why bother calling?

I walked to my car and got in. I started the car and drove to his house. I don't know why I would think he would be there? As I drove to see; I realized that Jared lives there as well. Damn it! Nothing is going to happen! I was just going to see if Edward was home now.

When I arrived there neither of them was there. Where are you guys? I hope nothing happened! I kept on driving. I decided to go home.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Trip

I haven't talked to Makenna or Jared since I caught them in bed together. Makenna keeps trying to call me. I don't even bother answering the phone. Lauren made us breakfast. I was hoping she didn't want to talk about Bella. Or her opinion that I shouldn't go. But I already have things planned out. I ate, then I gathered my things and headed to the door. Instead of driving myself to the airport, Lauren offered to take me to the airport - so I don't have to pay for their parking garage.

No Makenna or Jared. I was still pissed off at them both; it wasn't funny. My heart broke again. As we were about to turn into the airport parking deck, my cell phone rang. I damn well knew it was her again. I just let it ring. Lauren found a place to park so I could get my things. I stepped out and walked into the elevator that would take me to the airport. Once I got into the airport, I found my way to the gate. When I got to the gate I had a few minutes to spare, so I checked my messages. This time I was in shock, because she had left me one.

"Edward, honey, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I love you, please forgive me; call me!"

She hung up. I didn't know what to do now. Call her or not. I was still hurt. The airline attendant announced boarding for Jacksonville, Florida. I just boarded the plane. I didn't want to talk to her. Not right now at least. I handed her my ticket and I walked onto the plane. I got settled in and relaxed, resting my eyes.

The last two days I hardly got any sleep. All I was thinking about was Makenna and Jared in the same bed. I just cringed at that. I can't help it. About ten minutes later; the attendant came to ask me if I wanted a drink or something to eat. I told her no. Then I rested my eyes again. I have to change flights three more times. This one will be the longest one.

After a few long hours on the flight, it was time to walk into JFK international airport. It was a long walk to the gate where I was supposed to get my flight. I made it with fifteen minutes to spare, so I checked my phone again. Sure enough there was another message. I called my number and listened to it.

"Edward, why don't you return my calls or answer your phone, I miss you. I do love you, call me."

After I listened to the message, I was playing with my phone for a little. Deciding if I should or even wanted to call her. I didn't - I just wanted to get to Jacksonville. About five minutes later they let us board the plane. Next stop Myrtle Beach airport. I knew I would have time to rest my eyes. So I took out my mp3 and listened to some tunes. I just couldn't wait to finally stop flying.

About two and half hours later we landed in Myrtle beach, SC. Their airport was small, like I remembered. My gate was just a few feet away. When I got to the gate, I didn't bother to check my phone since we could board the plane when I got there. Last stop Jacksonville. Yahoo, I can't wait. This flight will be so short.

We had only been in the air for one hour. Once we landed I walked to the luggage claim and waited for my bag. Then I walked to the front desk to rent a car. I rented a two thousand eleven

Corvette. As soon as the lady handed me the key, I walked to the car. But before I even got in I checked my phone to see ifi I had any messages. Sure enough there were three voice mails and two text messages. Damn! I read the two texts and listened to the three messages. But I didn't reply to any of them. I just hopped in and took off to the motel I stayed at when I came to visit Bella.

Makenna

It's been the two longest days of my life. No word from either of them. Corin and Senna haven't talked to me either. But I'm more worried about Edward and Jared. I hope Edward didn't try to hurt him. I have been trying to call him, but no answer. I didn't go out with my friends. All I did was worry. I hope he didn't leave to go back to the states. All morning I tried to get ahold of him, but he didn't answer me. Rather than stay in the house, I took a ride over to their house. I grabbed my keys and walked out the door. I locked the door and walked to my car. I stepped in and drove to their house.

When I arrived Jared's car wasn't there, so I pulled up to the curb. I cut the engine and stepped out. I walked to the door and knocked. A few seconds later one of their friends answered the door. He gestured for me to come in. So I walked in the house. He led me to the den. I took a seat, and he sat down beside me. He started to talk.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"I'm here to see if either Jared or Edward was here," I answer, as I looked around.

"Neither of them are; Jared moved in with Alec and Jasper, and Edward gathered his things and left this morning," he was staring at the stairs.

"Where did he go?" I asked, as tears filled my eyes.

"Back to the states," he answered, as he was pointing to the stairs.

I turned to see who was walking down the stairs. It was their roommate,Emmett. He waved at me, then he walk past us to the kitchen. Neither of them looked happy to see me. Not even Tyler.

"Did he say when he's coming back?" I asked.

"No, he didn't," Laurent answered.

"Thanks, I guess I wore out my welcome," I said, as I stood up and started to walk to the door.

Laurent walked with me to the door. He opened the door and I stepped out and walked over to my car. I hopped in and drove off. I was in tears. I couldn't believe he just took off without telling me; well after that day who would blame him? I did a rotten thing and broke up their friendship. I decided to go over to Kayla's house for a while. We have been friends for a very long time.

We go way back, from first grade. Ever since then we've been like sisters. As I drove over to her house, I decide to try to call Edward. I dialed his phone, but no answer again. I was getting annoyed with it.

I arrived at Kayla's house shortly after I hung up the phone. She was home, so I parked my car and stepped out. I walked over to the door, knocked on the door, and waited for a few minutes until she came to the door. She opened the door with a big smile. I could tell that she was happy to see me; it was like she hadn't seen me in years. She led me into the living room, We sat down on chairs and started to talk.

Edward

When I arrived at the motel, I parked the car. Then I walked to the front desk to get the key and pay for two nights for now. The lady gave me the key and walked out. I walked to my room. When I got to my room, I unlocked the door and walked inside and I threw my bag at the end of the bed. I had to use the bathroom before I went for a bite to eat. I had to fight back the tears. I didn't know why I even came back. Well I did promise Beck and Jane that I would come and visit.

I walked to the door and to my rental. I hopped in and drove off to a diner. I wasn't even hungry. I have no idea what I am doing anymore. When I arrived at the diner, I parked the car and stepped out. I walked to the entrance and walked to the back. The waitress handed me a menu and took my drink order. I sat there staring out the window. I have to stop thinking about everything.

The waitress came back with my soda and took my order. I only ordered fries, since I really wasn't hungry. I wished she was here with me. Shortly, she came with my fries. I sat there eating my fries. I took out my my iPhone and checked it. This time there wee no missed calls or messages; she probably gave up. I didn't feel bad about not answering her calls. So I put it back in my jeans pocket and finished my food. When I finished I left a few dollars on the table and walked to the counter to pay for my food. I walked to my car and headed back to my motel room.

When I arrived back I cut the engine and stepped out. I closed the door and walked to my room. I unlocked the door and I walked in. Once I was fully in I locked the door and took everything off except for my boxers. I sat in bed and watched TV until I fell asleep, which wasn't easy. So like a dummy, I grabbed my iPhone and dialed Makenna's cell phone. I let it ring three or four times before I hung up. She didn't answer the phone. After I hung up, I finally fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Hanging With Bella's Friends

Edward

I woke up around five in the morning and stepped into the shower. I was going to call Becky to see if she's off today. So as soon as I got out of the shower, I called Becky to see of she was off today. I keep questioning my actions. But she answered the phone and told me that's she's off for a week. I was glad. As soon as I finish getting dressed, I am meeting her for breakfast. I have something for her that she probably wants. I grabbed it and my keys. Then I walked out the door and to my rental car, hopped in and drove off to meet Becky.

We were at Denny's when I got a text from Makenna. I excused myself and went outside to call her. I dialed her number and she pick up on the first ring.

"Hello," she answered, as she walked outside.

"What?" I asked angrily.

"I was worried because you haven't returned any of my phone calls or texts," she sounded hurt.

"Listen, I am in Jacksonville for a while, then I'm going to Chicago for a week or two," I was now getting annoyed.

"Edward, are you coming back?" she asked.

"Ah I don't know yet," I answered, as I was pacing back and forth.

"Please, Edward," she pleaded.

"Look, you screwed my best friend after I asked you to marry me," I yelled.

"Edward, I did apologize for my action," she cried, as she walked back into the house.

"If I do come back, I am not telling you that I am coming back," I felt my body temperature rise.

"I do love you," she cried.

"If you loved me; you wouldn't have screwed my friend," I said, as I felt my heart tear again.

"I get it," she hung up the phone.

"Slut, whore, pig," I said to myself. I stood out there for a few extra minutes to calm myself down. Then I walked back and sat down. I hoped Becky didn't see or tell that I was pissed. I wished I hadn't called her. What made me call her? I didn't know why. I was in an okay mood before; even though I was still pissed off and hurt.

"Edward, are you okay?" Becky asked, she was frowning.

"Yeah, I guess," I lied. I did feel bad about the lie. I didn't want her to see that I was hurt.

"What are you doing later tonight?" she asked, with a little grin on her face. I kind of knew where this was leading to. How can I refuse an offer up?

"Well, I was going to visit Bella's patents for a little," I answered.

"Do you want company? My boyfriend and I broke up." she asked, looking at the floor.

"I don't know," I answered, as I saw the waitress coming to give us the bill.

"Oh come, Edward," Rebecca whispered.

"I'll have to think about it," I told her.

"All right," she smiled.

"What are you doing the rest of the day?" I asked.

"Well, I was going to hang out with Jane; you're more than welcome to join us," she answered, as she winke and threw her hair behind her. She was also faking blowing kisses at me. Before I got up she rubbed my arm. We got up and walked to my car. The next thing I knew, once we were at my car she she had me pinned up against my car, playing with my hair and staring into my eyes. She leaned toward me with her lips almost touching mine, her arms around me. I was so tempted to let her win. I thought about how I felt when Makenna and Jared were in bed together; well it would be different, she wouldn't know. So I wrapped my arms around her and pressed my lips against hers. I pulled away from her. She made it easy for me to give in.

"Sure, I'd like to see Jane and I'm sure she'll be happy to see me too," I whispered as I pressed my mouth to hers. "You may think I'm a playa but I'm really not."

"Okay so where are you off to?" she whispered.

"Well, I had to go back to my room to get something," I was still kissing her. She pulled away from me and smiled.

"I'll follow you back, then we can go in my car," she was playing with my hair the way Bella use to. It sent chills down my spine.

"Okay," I agreed, then pressed my lips against hers one more time. She opened the door for me. I hopped in and waited for her to get in her car. What am I doing? And look who I'm hanging out with! Edward, two can play that game, Makenna won't find out. I pulled out of the parking lot and headed back to my room. Every now and then I looked at the rearview mirror to see if she was still following me. She was.

When I arrived back to the motel, I parked my car and watched Becky pulled in next to me. I smiled at her. I walked over to her to tell her that I'd be right back. As I walked to my room, I heard footstep behind me, so I stopped and turned to see her following me to my room. Instead of telling her to wait, I told her to come in. As we approached my room; I unlocked the door and we walked in. She closed the door behind her and locked it. Something was about to happen, I got the gut feeling.

The next thing I knew she was flashing her sexy smile and flashing me her tits; now she was blowing me more kisses as she was playing with her hair and flaunting herself at me . I knew she was trying to turn me on. I couldn't help it, I had to give in. I picked her up and carried her to the bed, and I laid her on the bed. I kissed her while I undressed her. First I took off her blouse and bra revealing her sexy tits. I am a tits man. Then I unzipped her jeans and her panties to revealing her sexy pussy. I start to kiss her from head to toe before I get undressed. After I got undressed I took out a condom and I placed it on my penis. I climb on the top of her. Then we made love.

"Edward, I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too, Becky," I thrust myself inside of her, even faster and further. I wasn't thinking about you know who. I think I am falling in love with Rebecca. Well I did think she was pretty. I could feel her center getting tighter, so I moved faster and faster. I was enjoying this, since I hadn't done it in a while. I didn't want to stop. But I already came. I didn't know if Becky was finished or not; but if not I couldn't keep going.

"Edward, you're so damn good and hot," she whispered, breathless.

"You're so fucking beautiful," I whispered, as I nibbled on her earlobe.

I rolled over next to her trying to get my breath. I looked her in the eyes and smiled. She returned a smile. I never realized any of her friends found me attractive. She's not like Makenna in any way.

Makenna

Why did he leave me; without saying a word? He's an asshole. It tore me apart when he did that. I was in tears. Yeah he went back to the states, because he can't talk it out with me or hear me. He's been unfaithful, and that's why he won't talk to me. I hope he's not screwing any of her friends. Knowing him, he will do anyone. I do know that I love him. All morning I was thinking about him. Okay I have to admit I did fuck Jared, because, unlike Edward, Jared knows how to treat me. He also has feelings toward me. He is very caring and supportive. I couldn't stop thinking about him. I decided to go over to Kayla's house. I called her to make sure she was home. I dialed her number; she answered the phone.

"Hey girl," I say.

"Hey Maks," she replied, all cheery.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"When, later?" she answered.

"Well in like an hour or two," I was walking to the bathroom.

"Nothing really, just waiting for Abby to come over," she walked into the kitchen.

"Do you mind if I come over?" I asked, as I closed the door.

"Sure, why not," she answered.

"Okay, I'll be over in a little bit," I said as I took off my shoes.

"Okay, see you then," she claimed, as she grabbed a can of pop.

We hung up the phone, but I texted him again, hoping he would text back. I wanted to hear his voice so badly. I knew he would flip out on me if he answered me. I wrote:

Mak: "Edward, please come back, why haven't you returned any of my messages? I know I messed things up for us, but I also know I did apologize for my actions, please reply back." I flipped my phone closed and placed my phone by the sink, got undressed and got into the shower to get washed.

As soon as I was in the shower my phone rang, so I stepped out and answered it. I saw that it was him, so I answered it. My gut was in a big knot. Here goes nothing.

When he talked, his voice or tone wasn't too thrilled. He actually sounded angry. It didn't surprise me. I was regretting answering the phone. In some way I was glad to hear his voice. At first he was okay, then he was flipping out. I was a little hurt, I did apologize for my actions, and this is how he acts. After he was done he hung up the phone without saying goodbye.

He didn't tell me whether he's coming back or not. He probably has plans to stay there. How nice. What am I going to do now? I was getting back into the shower to finish. Then I was going over to Kayla's for the rest of the day again.

I was on my way to her house when my cell phone rang. I picked it up to check the caller ID and for sure it was Jared. I was thinking about answering it, but I didn't. I didn't want to start any more trouble than was already happening.

When I arrived there Abby's car was parked at the curb. So I parked the car, stepped out and walked to the door. I only knocked once. A few minutes later the door opened and there stood Abby and Kayla. They gestured for me to come in. We walked into the livingroom. Kayla grabbed a can of pop, then she came in and handed me the can.

She sat down next to me. We sat and talked. I told them about what happened between Jared and Edward. I also told them that Edward asked me to marry him. Abby met him in class. Abby is mostly the quiet one, but that day she was the one who did most of the talking. I think I felt tears well up in my eyes when we mentioned his name.

Kayla and Abby walked over to me and gave me a hug. Then I really started crying. I really was in love with him. I can't believe I messed things up.

"Mak, what is wrong?" Abby asked handing me a tissue.

"It's both Edward and Jared," I said, blowing my nose.

"What about them?" Kayla asked worried.

"I don't know what I want to do," I cried.

"I can't tell you what to do," Kayla looked out the window.

"It's that I don't know if Edward is coming back, and I want to end it with Jared," I wiped my eyes.

"If he loves you - he will come back, just give him some time. Why don't we do something fun," Kayla beamed

"I just want to hang out and be around you so I don't think about them," I said.

So that's what we did - hung out and spent time with the girls.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Edward

I was lying on my motel room bed just thinking about Beck. Yes I know, just one time and I fell in love with her. It's so strange the way things happen. I was having second thoughts about going back. It's that I thought I loved Makenna. But it turns out that I moved way too fast for myself. I dropped out of the program. No one knows really. Makenna pushed me to go back but I couldn't face it. I am a total screw up.

I grabbed my iPhone and flipped it open and scrolled down to Becky's number. I pressed talk and waited for her to pick up. I was so bored; I needed some fun. I knew she told me that she has off the whole week. I let it ring a while until I hung up. Where could she be? I hope she didn't go back to him. I sat up now and tried to think of what to do. I rose from the bed to my suitcase to find something to wear. As I was about to go in the shower, my iPhone rang; I rushed over to check to see who was calling. Sure enough it was Becky. I flipped my phone open and answered it.

"Hey, Becky," I had a smile.

"Hi, Edward, did you try call me a few minutes ago?" she asked, as she was heading out the door.

"Yeah, I did," I answered, as I was walking back to the bathroom.

"What do you want?" she asked as she was walking downstairs.

"Well, I am bored and I would like to do something," I asked, as I turned on the hot water.

"Like what?" she asked, as she went into the kitchen.

"For starters, go to the beach for a while," I answered, as I took off my boxers.

"Sure we can, I'll get my stuff together and I'll be over to pick you up," she grabbed a can of Coke and went back up to her room.

"Cool, I'll be ready," I was waiting to get in the shower.

"Okay, see you in an hour or two," she got her bag and started putting things into the bag.

"Alright, love you," I was about to get in the shower.

"Love you too, bye," she hung up the phone. I waited for the line to get busy then I hung up and got into the shower. I was so glad that I was going out instead of staying here; it would drive me crazy since I was still pissed off at both of them.

As I was about to rinse off; my cell phone rang, so I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me. Then I walked to check to see who was calling me. It was Makenna. Now what does she want? She's going to make my day hell. I didn't answer the phone; I walked back into the shower. I am not bringing my cell phone with so she doesn't call or bother me.

After my shower I got dressed and took some money out of my suitcase. Then I went outside and waited for Beck to pick me up. I sat down on the bench outside of my room.

She was here forty five minutes early. I locked my door and walked to her car. I hopped in and we were on our way to the shore. As we drove, I took her hand and held it. I moved her hand to my mouth and kissed it. She makes me feel comfortable around her. That's what I need, to feel comfortable. We didn't need to talk. I could see that she was smiling so I returned a smile back. We just listened to the radio.

One and half hours later we arrived at the beach. She parked the car and we hopped out. I took her hand and we walked to the entrance to the boardwalk. I was glad to spend time with Becky.

We walked on the boardwalk. We played some games. I won her some we went on some rides. We ate ice cream, pizza, funnel cake, and cotton candy. But more important we got to know each other. I found out that we have a lot of in common. I was surprised.

She asked me if I wanted to get a room for tonight; she said she'd pay for if. I told her why not; I don't have anything to lose. Which was true. I'm not talking to Makenna right now. And I do feel at home with Becky. So we went to get a room for the night. We got a room that faces the ocean. As we walked on the boardwalk; I pulled her closer and kissed her. We spent the whole day playing games and going on most of the rides. I had so much fun with Becky; I was afraid to leave in a few days. My heart was telling me to ask her if she wants to come with me.

I don't want to think about it yet; I just want to enjoy my time. We didn't go on the beach until after dinner. I pulled her toward me and we made out. We went to our room before we went to eat dinner. I locked our door. Before I even turned to face her; she was nude. As I was walking to the middle of our room; I took off my clothes. Then I walked over to her and made out with her while I fondled her for a little; before I lightly laid her on her back. Then I climbed on top her. I teased her a little then I went inside of her.

Then we started to make love. I was thinking how great it feels and that I am in love with her. I felt her insides get tighter so I thrust inside. Then I moved even faster. I knew she was enjoying it since I heard her moaning. I started to suck on her neck. She was kissing my neck as well. It was amazing.

once we finished, I moved beside her, breathless. We just lay there for a while, until we decided to get ready for dinner. I got up and walked to the bathroom to get cleaned up so we could go get a bite to eat. After I was done, she went to get clean. Then we went to the boardwalk to find something to eat.

We walked to the other end of the boardwalk to get some seafood. I was hungry for clams or crab legs. That's one thing she didn't like. We walked into the restaurant and sat down at the table. The waitress came to take our order and left. I decided to ask her.

"Becky, I know we've only been together for a short while, but I was wondering if you want to go to Chicago with me," I asked, as I took her hand.

"Sure, I have to tell my boss that I'm taking off," she answered as she move our hands to her mouth and kissed my hand.

Makenna

Most of the day I hung out with Kayla and Abby like I did for the last few days. I did think about him off and on. We went shopping at the mall. I bought some nice outfits. Abby bought us lunch. We went to the pizzeria. We had pizza and pop. While we ate we talked about my plans, if Edward comes back. I really didn't know what I wanted to do if he comes back.

They told me to just let him alone for a while. But I know I can't; I miss him. They also told me if I love him like I said I did I wouldn't have done what I did. I know that. I was thinking about going to Chicago to surprise him. I didn't tell them since I already made the plans the day he left. I can't stand not being able to see or hear him. He going there in four days. My flight will land a day after he gets in. That will be a big surprise to him.

But what if he gets pissed off and treats me like shit? I will never know, not until I get there. What I'll do when he sees me - I'll jump into his arms and make it up to him. But what if he brings someone else? I hope it's not going to happen. That made me upset.

The girls and I went out to see a movie and to dinner. They were trying to keep me from thinking about him. But it's not working out too well. While we were waiting for our food, my cell phone rang. I picked it up to see who was calling. I looked at it and saw that it was Jared. I had to excuse myself to answer the call. I rose from my chair and walked outside.

I stepped outside and answered the call.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Makenna, I miss you," he answered.

"Jared I know you do," I retorted, as I look inside the restaurant.

"Can I see you again?" he asked.

"I want to see you too, but it's not a good idea," I answered, as I was biting my lower lip.

"Come on, Makenna," he pleaded.

"Fine, I'll be over after they drop me off," I claimed, as I pacing back and forth.

"Thanks, I'll be waiting," he responded.

"Okay, well I gotta go now," I said, as I started to walk back inside.

"Okay, see you then."

I hung up the phone and went back to our table. When I got back to the table our food was ready for us to eat. We had pasta and wine. None of us talked while we ate.

After we ate Abby drove us back to Kayla's house. I said my goodbyes and hopped in my car and drove off to Jared's house. I wondered what he wanted. I kind of know what he wants.

When I arrived at his house he was waiting for me like he said he was. I parked the car and stepped out and met him halfway. Than he wrapped his arms around me and he kissed me. I tried to pull away. He whispered in my ear that he loves me.

"Jared, I want to get back with Edward," I said, as I looked away.

"I know you still want me," he responded.

"Listen, I came here because you asked me to," I claimed, as I was trying to pull away.

"And I want to thank you," he leaned toward me.

"Did you hear me?" I was getting upset.

"Yes I did," his lips were against mine.

He wouldn't let up. So we walked inside of his house. I closed and locked the door. He was waiting for me by the stairs.

"Come on baby," he whispered.

"I'm coming," I retorted.

I walked over to Jared and he led me to his bedroom. I didn't know what I was thinking about coming over. We got to his bedroom. He locked the door. After he locked his door he walked over to me. He wrapped his arms around me. Than he grabbed the hem of my top and pulled it off of me. Then he unbuttoned my jeans one button at a time. Then he was playing me. So I copied him. Then he lightly laid me on the bed. After that he climbed on the top of me.

He was moving inside of me. As he was moving inside of me I was thinking maybe I wouldn't go to surprise Edward. I felt my insides getting tighter. It felt so good to be making love.

When we were done, he rolled off of me and he lay beside me for a while. A few minutes later I rose from his bed, then I got dressed and walked out of his house crying.

I was upset because I didn't know what I wanted - either to work things out with Edward or try to be with Jared. I hopped in my car and drove back to the house. When I arrived home I just sat there crying and trying to decide what to do. I actually don't know what I want!

About ten minutes after sitting in my car, I stepped out and headed to the door. When I got to the door, I unlocked it and then I walked in and went up to my room. I walked in my door and locked it. Then I went to my bed and cried myself to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Visiting Family

Edward

Becky took another week off and she went with me to visit my family, Carlisle, my mother Esme, and my brother Seth. I gathered my suitcase and keys; then I walked to the office to pay for the extra nights that I stayed. After that I went to pick up Becky at her house. I was thinking about how it feels if she would have been Bella. But she's not Bella. I walked to my car and drove off to get Becky. Jane offered to drive us to the airport, but I told her I'll pick up Becky.

When I arrived at her house; she was waiting for me. I pulled up in her driveway and she hopped in. Then we were on our way to the airport. Becky rested her head on my shoulder as I drove. I kissed her head. As we came to a street light, the light turned red when we got there. I stopped and look down at her; she was sleeping. As soon as the light changed I started to drive. I let her sleep until we got to the airport. I was also thinking how much fun we would have back in my home town.

It felt like I hadn't been home in a long time. I could see the look on my family's faces as I brought someone home with me. I am a big boy and not a child anymore. I think Seth is picking us up; I'm not too sure. I woke Becky up a few minutes before we arrived at Jacksonville airport.

I pulled into the car rental where I rented the car. I parked the car and cut the engine. Then I poked and kissed Becky to wake her up. A few seconds later she woke up. I faced her and smiled. I opened the door and stepped out. Then I walked over to her side to help her out. Then we walked to the office to hand in the key. Then we walked to the airport.

We walked in and to the gate where we had to get the flight. We got there with eight minutes to spare. I took her in my arms and I kissed her.

"Are you ready to meet my family?" I asked, as I lifted her chin so I could kiss her again.

"I am ready," she answered, as she wrapped her arms around me.

"Good," I whispered.

A few minutes later; we could board the flight. We found our seats and got settled in. I let her sit by the window. We had to wait at least ten or so minutes to take off. I took her hand and held it. She rested her head on my chest and closed her eyes. I kissed her head and rested my head on the headrest and closed my eyes. Sure enough I found myself falling asleep.

I had a dream that Bella was still alive and she met me back in Chicago. She was hurt when she saw me and Becky; her best friend. That's when I woke up, because it seem real - not a dream. But I knew she was not alive. I didn't go back to sleep. I couldn't because of that dream. I tried to relax but I realize that Makenna's friend texted me last night to warn me that she's flying to Chicago to surprise me. Damn it. What? Is she trying to ruin my freaking life? I kissed Becky on the forehead.

I wish I had met her before I met Makenna; actually I did, but I was with Bella. I didn't wake her up until about twenty minutes before we landed. While she was sleeping I found it easier to think. I was thinking about a lot of things - for example, how to deal with Makenna. She will be here tomorrow no doubt. Now what?

About four hours later we landed in Wheaton's airport. We waited for our turn to get off the plane. I grabbed her hand and we walked off the plane. We went to get our luggage and walked to the lobby. I had to text my brother to tell him we had arrived. A few seconds later he texted me back. He will be here soon.

So Becky and I went to sit on the bench until Seth came to pick us up. We just sat there waiting and not talking. I didn't need to make small talk with her; just being with her was all I needed.

About twenty minutes later my brother pulled up on the side of the parking lot. He stepped out and walked over to us. I stood up and waited for him. When he walked over to us, I extended my hand to shake his hand. But he wrapped his arms around me and patted my back. Than he looked at Becky. I wrapped my arm around her.

"Seth, bro, this is Rebecca, Rebecca, this is my brother Seth," I introduced them to each other.

"Nice to meet you, Seth," Becky said, as she extended her hand.

"Same here, nice to meet you too," he responded as he shook her hand.

Then he took our luggage and put it in the trunk of his Jeep. I walked with Becky and opened the door so she could get in. As I walked around to the other side of his car, I noticed there was a female in the front seat, and she looked familiar to me. I was thinking it can't be. As I got in I had to get look twice.

"Kate," I shouted.

"Yes, Edward, it's me," she claimed.

"What are you doing?" I asked, as I put my arm around Becky.

"Did Seth tell you?" she answered.

"No, he didn't tell me," I responded, as I was looking Becky.

"Well after you left; Seth asked me out," she retorted.

I just look at him and back at Kate, wondering why Kate would go out with my brother. I wouldn't have thought in a million years that Seth was interested in her. Anyway what did I know? I wasn't here since winter break. A few minutes later Seth hopped in and we were on the way back to my parents' house.

None of us talked on the way. Maybe it was because he knew that I was disappointed that he did that behind my back. Well I was in shock; he knew I was seeing her in high school shortly after Emily and I broke up. Yes, I had only been with Kate for a short while. I never mentioned that to Bella.

About thirty minutes later we pulled up in the driveway. Seth parked the car in the garage. Then we all hopped out and walked to the door of the house. As we entered the house, I smelled dinner cooking. I took her hand and led her to the kitchen where my mom was. When we walked into the kitchen my mom was cooking dessert. I walked over to her. I didn't want to scare her.

"Edward, my son," she cried, as she turned around.

"Mom, I told you I'd be coming home," I responded, as i wrapped my arms around her. I felt her arms around me.

"It's so nice to see you, son," she whispered.

"It's nice to be home," I whispered back, as I pecked her cheek.

We parted and my mom looked up at Becky. I was going to introduce them; but Becky beat me to it. I knew she wasn't shy like Bella.

"Hello, I'm Rebecca Black, Mrs. Cullen," she introduce herself, as she extended her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Rebecca,- you can call me Esme. Mrs. Cullen makes me feel and sound older than what I am," my mom claimed, as she shook her hand.

"Same here, Becky is fine. Anything I can do to help?" she asked.

"No, I have everything under control. Make yourself at home," my mom answered, and she was going to the refrigerator

"Okay, anything you need, please ask," she responded, as she walked over to me. Then we walked into our living room where Seth and Kate were having a make out session. As soon as they saw us they pulled away from each other. Becky turned to me and whispered, "I guess they can't keep their hands off of each other." We both started to crack up. I don't know if they knew why we were cracking up.

We walked over to the love seat. Becky sat on my lap, as I was rubbing her back. Seth turned to us and smiled. So we both returned a smile. It was awfully quiet for a few minutes until I heard my dad's car pull up into the driveway. I whispered in her ear, "Let's go out, I want to introduce you to my dad." So she rose from my lap and waited for me to get up. Then we walked outside, just in time, as my dad was walking up our path way. When my dad looked up, he was surprised to see me. He walked as fast as he could. He wrapped his one arm around me. I just patted his back.

"My son; he came to visit his dear old dad," he said, as he let go of me.

"Dad, I did tell you and mom that I would come to see you," I replied, as I put my arm around Becky.

"Who is this pretty young lady?" my dad asked.

"Oh dad, this is my girlfriend Becky," I answered.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Cullen," she claimed, as she extended her hand out.

"Please, Becky, call me Carlisle," he responded as he shook her hand.

"Okay, thanks for having me over," she said.

Then we all walked back into the house, where the table was set with shiny silverware and good china. My dad walked over to my mom and wrapped his arms around her, making her jump out of her skin. She turned around and planted a kiss on his lips. Then she told us to get my brother and Kate for dinner.

Becky and I walked into the living room where we thought both of them were, but they weren't. I told her to go into the kitchen while I went to his room. What? My brother couldn't keep his penis in his pants. I took two steps at a time. I reached the landing at the top and turned the corner. His room is the first door. I approached his room; his door was closed and locked. I put my ear up against the door and listened. Sure enough they were screwing. After I pulled my ear away, I knocked and told them that dinner was ready. I heard him say shit and we will be down in two minutes. I yelled okay. Then I walked downstairs to the kitchen and took a seat next to Becky.

A few minutes later both of them came to join us. Seth pulled a chair out for her, then he took a seat next to her. I had Becky's hand under the table.

"Mom, dinner look good and smells great," I said.

"Thanks, I hope it tastes good," she responded, as she dished out the food.

"I bet you, Esme, cook better than my dad," Becky claimed, as she took a sip of her soda.

"Thank you, Becky," she replied, as she took a seat next to my dad.

None of us said a word while we ate. I took a bite of my food and turned to face my brother, who was busy stuffing his face. I knew he was like that ever since he was younger.

After dinner Becky and Kate offered to do the dishes and Seth and I went outside and sat on the porch. We talked about why he picked Kate; he told me that he liked her for some time and Seth poked me on the arm.

"Edward, bro, what made you go out with Becky?" he asked.

"I was in a relationship with someone and then I found out that she screwed my best friend," I answered.

"Are you sure it's not that she's friends with B-Bella?" he asked.

"Why in hell did you think I'd do that?" I answered, as I peeked in the window.

"It was just a thought," he said, as he walked to the door.

"It's not like that," I retorted.

About ten minutes later both Kate and Becky came out. Becky came walking over to me and I wrapped my arm around her and I kissed her cheek. She turn around to return a kiss to me.

Seth and Kate hung out with us for a while until he had to take Kate to work. When they left; Becky and I took a walk into the woods, and we walked into the woods farther. When we came to a tall oak tree I pinned her up against the tree. I had my arms on her thigh as I lifted her leg up around my waist. She wrapped her arms around me and she pressed her lips against my lips. Than we started to make out.

My hands were moving down to her jeans. I unbuttoned her jeans and my hands went inside of her. I moved my hands slowly at first. Than I heard her moan so I moved faster. Our tongues touched. We had a makeout session for a while until we had to go back to the house. I didn't want this moment to end.

About half of an hour later we decided to walk back to the house. I held her close as we walked. We aren't staying here. When we got back my parents were on the porch having some wine. We sat with them a while. My dad asked her some questions. He does it to everyone Seth and I bring home. We sat there for quite a while. I looked at her; I could tell that she was getting tired. So I told my parents that we were going to go. Then we walked to my car and hopped in. We were off to the motel room. As I was driving I noticed that she was sleeping.

When I arrived at the motel I found a parking space. I cut the engine and stepped out. I walked over to her side, I helped her out and I carried her to our room. I unlocked the door and stepped in. I walked over to the bed and put her on the bed. I took off her sundress. I covered her up with the blanket. Then I went out to my car to get our luggage and walked back into the room. When I got into the room she was still sleeping, so I went to take a shower. I had a hard on, but I knew she was so tired. So I let her sleep. After I got washed I put my boxers on and went to lie in bed. I was surfing the channels until I fell asleep, which wasn't long. I was ready to pass out. It was a long day for both of us.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9; A Surprise Visitor

Edward

While she was still sleeping I sneaked out to get us coffee and bagels or donuts; whatever was fresh. I drove to the little deli near our motel. I hopped in the car and I noticed that I had a condom in my pocket. Man, I have a one-track mind. It's not like that; that's not why I asked her to come back with me. I was almost there when my iPhone rang. I could see that it was Makenna. What the fuck does she want now? I didn't answer her call.

About ten or so minutes later I arrived at the deli. I pulled up and parked the car. I stepped out of the car and walked to the deli. When I walked in, there stood Kate's sister Rachel. When she saw me, she dropped everything she was doing and walked over to me. She wrapped her arms around me. I gave her a hug.

"It's been a while," she said, as she pulled away from me.

"Yes, I know," I responded, as I was looking at the bagel case.

"So how long are you staying?" she asked.

"I don't know," I answered, as I was trying to decide which ones I wanted.

"If you decide to leave, stop by my house; I'm sure Quil would like to see you," she suggested.

"I might stop by if I decide to leave," I replied.

"Thanks, so what can I get you?" she asked.

"Can I have two cups of coffee, two bagels and three donuts," I answered, as I pointed to the ones I wanted.

"Kate told me that you brought someone with you," she said, as she put them in a bag.

"Yeah I did; her name is Rebecca," I repIied, as I took out the money.

"Well I'm glad you found someone," she said , as she handed me the coffee and the bag.

"Thanks," I retorted.

I handed her the money and headed to the exit. I turned back to see Rach, but she was behind me. I think she wanted to walk with me to my car. I mean Rach and I never had anything. So I didn't care if she walked me to my car. When we arrived at my sportscar, I opened the door but I didn't get in right away. Rach and I stood there talking for about ten or fifteen minutes before I stepped in. When I was in the car she closed the door and walked back into the deli. I started the car up and headed back to our motel room. I looked at the clock on the dashboard to check the time. Oh shit, it's 7:00; she's probably waking up now. I drove semi fast so that I wouldn't get a ticket. I hoped she was still sleeping when I got back.

When I arrived back to the room, I couldn't help but look around. I had to look. When I looked across the parking lot there was a Mini Cooper with a semi slim girl in the driver's side. I wasn't a happy camper. It can't be! I had to look twice. To my surprise it was Makenna. What in hell does she want? I cut the engine and sat in my car for five or so minutes. This is fucking great! I slammed my hands on the steering wheel. Thanks Makenna, how the fuck did she find me?

A few minutes later I stepped out and walked to the room. I was almost to the top of the stairs , when I heard my name. I stopped and turned to see her. I had my arms across my chest.

"What the fuck do you want?" I yelled.

"Gosh, Edward you don't have to be that harsh with me," she snapped.

"You know bitch," I shouted.

"Edward, just listen to me," she cried, as she was climbing the stairs.

"No, you just Goddamn leave now," I was about to punch her. Without listening to her I picked up our food and walked to our room. As I was about to unlock the door; I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Edward, please listen to me," she leaned against my hotel room door.

"You'd better move," I demanded.

She would not move; instead of moving she grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to her. Our lips were touching. Her kiss was rough with her tongue forced into my mouth. I tried to push her away, but I found myself kissing her back.

"Edward, please, I love you," she claimed, as wrapped her arms around me.

"How about we talk later, and it's the only thing we do," I demanded.

"Alright, fair enough," she said, as she let go and walked away.

"Fine, since someone is taking a friend of mine out later," I responded as I turned the knob, hoping Beck would still be sleeping. When I closed the door, I turned to see her; she was started waking up. I walked over her and sat down. She look up and smiled at me. I leaned over to kiss her. But she pulled me on top of her.

"Becky, Hun I have clothes on," I whispered.

"Please take them off; I miss you!" she whispered back.

I rose from the bed and started to get undressed. After I got undressed I took out a condom that I had in my pocket and placed it on the head of my penis. I climbed on the top of her and we began to make love. I had a hard on all night and morning. That's not why I like her or love her. It's just that I'm myself around her.

When we were in too deep with making love. I heard our door swing open. Becky poked me, so I turned around and there was Makenna; with her pissed off look and tears in her eyes. She just stood there for a few seconds before she tried to talk.

I reach for my boxers, then I stood up. I looked at Becky then at her. Both didn't look happy. Who blamed her - to get caught screwing. I wasn't happy either. She didn't move a muscle; she was still standing there.

As she walked out of the room; I turned to her and shook my head. She looked confused. I hope she didn't think I was using her.

"What was that about?" she questioned.

"It was my so called girlfriend," I confessed

"Does she want to get you back?" she sighed, as she was gathering her clothes.

"She thinks she does," I admitted

"Are you going to try?" she asked.

"Truthfully, I don't know. Becky listen before you get upset; I found out that she fucked my best friend the next morning after I asked her hand in marriage; that's why I came back to the states, to get my thoughts straightened out. Don't get me wrong; I fell in love with you," I acknowledged it.

"Edward, I'm not hurt; I'm trying to figure it out myself," she replied, as she walked into the bathroom.

I felt like shit that all of this shit happened a few minutes ago. It's true I was falling for Becky more than ever .

Makenna

I sat in the parking lot of the motel. I didn't realize that Edward was staying here until I saw him getting out of his car. I could see that he was walking to my rental. He didn't look so happy. He yelled at me for no reason. I was just sitting in the car. I thought he would be happy to see me. I opened the door and stepped out.

I could feel tears filling my eyes. I miss him that's why I flew here to see him. My stomach had butterflies in it. I was about to give him a hug; when he stopped me. I really thought he would forgive me. Or I thought he loved me. All I really knew was that I loved him. But I could see that he didn't want to be with me anymore.

Without any more said he turned and walked to his room. I decided to follow him to his room; to make it up to him. I was only ten steps behind him. As he was almost at the top of the stairs, he turned around and started to yell at me. But I just followed him to his room. Before he even was able to turn the doorknob; I had my back against it so he couldn't open the door.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him against my body. Then I pressed my lips to his. I let my hands rubbed his back up and down. He tried to pull away, but he couldn't. Then when I knew he gave in, I parted from him and he walked into his room.

I started to walk to my room; when I decided to turn around and walk back to his room. I just stood outside for four to six minutes until I got the guts to see what the hell was going on. So I tried to turn the doorknob, but it was locked. So I decided to kick the lock open and the door flew open.

When I stepped inside the room what do I see? Edward and someone else fucking. I had my arms crossed and my mouth wide open. She looked up at me and whispered something in his ear.

They thought that I would run out and cry. Well they're wrong; I didn't. I just watched him reach for his boxers. I didn't need to hear excuses. This is what I get for fucking his best friend. I get it; I really do. I saw him whispering something to that bitch. But I couldn't get what it was. As soon as he had his boxers on he yelled at me. I didn't move like he demanded.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he yelled.

"I came here to see you," I cried.

"You shouldn't have come here," he shouted, as he looked down at her.

"Edward, I really missed you," I snapped.

"What don't you get, bitch?" he yelled.

"What? Just one mistake and you leave me," I said, as I wiped my eyes.

"You damn well knew I had plans to come here," he yelled.

"I did," I admitted, "but you fuck her, and by the way who in the hell is she?" I demanded to know.

"She is Rebecca, Bella's best friend," I yelled.

"So what? You're screwing her now," I screamed, as I stared at her.

"No, it's not like that, I was in Jacksonville to visit Bella's friends and family, and Becky came to meet me for a bite to eat; we talked for a while, I didn't realize that I was falling in love with her, and we hit it off from there," he answered, as he sat by her on the bed.

"Fine, we still need to talk later," I demanded, as I walked out of the room.

I walked back to my room in tears. I didn't even break the news to him that I'm pregnant. Yeah I know you are wondering how it could be; well we slept together right after the death of Bella. I know I'm sneaky. He will kill me. I just know it.

When I got back to my room I unlocked my door and walked in. I ran to the bathroom cause I felt like I had to puke. Maybe this whole relationship was a mistake or even a joke. I threw up everything I ate for two days.

I washed my face after I vomited. I took a look at myself in the mirror. I was thinking about just going home to Phoenix to see my dad. But I just needed to talk to Edward first. I also hope he doesn't flip out.

€€€€€£££££¥¥¥••¥¥¥¥€€€€€€£££££

Later on that day...

It was about 7:00 pm when I was walking to her room, since she demand that I still had to go to her room. It must have been something important that she had to tell me. My head was spinning with thoughts, like why did I bring Becky here, why I even went back to Jacksonville in the first place, and why did Makenna come here. It's so confusing, all the why's. One thing that's not confusing is that I did love Makenna.

When I got to her room; I only had to knock once before she came to the door. It looked like she was crying. She didn't look at me.

"Come on in," she muttered, as she gestured for me to come in.

"Thank you, so what is it that you want to see me about?" I asked, as I stepped in.

"Don't flip out on me for what I am about to tell you," she cried.

"It depends on what you are going to tell me," I responded, as I took a seat.

She stayed far away from me. I didn't like how this felt. Something smelled fishy. Plus my gut was in a knot right then. I didn't know why I was here in the room with her. She rose from the chair and came walking over to me and sat next to me on the bed. I wished she would just tell me already. She took my hand in hers.

"Edward, please don't get all hot with me," she whined, as tears filled her eyes.

"Just tell me; what's so damn important?" I asked, as I moved my hand.

"I don't like your tone," she whined.

"You didn't fucking answer my question," I snapped.

"See, you are already started to flip," she mumbled.

"Just spit it out," I barked.

She rose from the bed and walked over behind me. I was about to stand up; but she grabbed my shoulders and started to massage them. I don't know why I was letting her doing this to me. She leaned toward me; actually to my ear.

"Edward, I still love you," she whispered.

"I know you do, but I don't know what I want," I admitted.

"I know you still love me; or you wouldn't have come to my room," she muttered, as she walked in front of me. I know what she's up to.

"What are you doing?" I questioned her.

She didn't answer me again; but she had all of her clothes off. She walked over to me and started to undo my jeans, but I grabbed her hands and looked at her.

"Makenna, I can't, sorry," I sighed.

"Oh come on Edward, I know you want it," she whispered.

"No," I muttered.

She pulled her hands out of my grip and went back to trying to unzip my jeans. As she unbuttoned my jeans; she press her lips to mine. The next thing I knew I was lying on the bed as she pulled off my jeans. She pulled off my shirt. After that she was lying beside me. I did have a choice - either get dressed and walk back to my room or fuck her.

"Come on Eddy," she whispered.

Part of me is saying don't and the other part of me is dying to do it. So I did what the bad part of me wanted; I climbed on top of her. I teased her center for a while until she got a little wet; and I put my penis inside of her. I felt her center getting tighter and we were moving together.

As we were doing it; I was thinking about how stupid I was for doing this and there will be a secret that I'm keeping from Becky. It won't be easy. Did I do the wrong thing about being with Becky? Do I want to try to work things out with Makenna? Did I really think it would be a good thing to be with my dead girlfriend's best friend? Probably not; but I didn't want to hurt her.

"Eddy, I love you," she moaned.

"I love you," I sighed, as I was about to cum.

She press her lips to mine, and we shared the most passionate kiss. I couldn't go on anymore; so I rolled over and played with her breast a while.

A few minutes later I sat up and looked at my watch; shit - 8:30. I rose from the bed and rushed to the bathroom to rinse off and dress. I was supposed to meet my family and Becky in seven minutes. As I walked out the door I took one last look at her, and stepped out. But she came to the door and kissed me, and whispered; "I still didn't tell you what I wanted." I told her later. I rushed to my car and drove off to the house. It was our family night. I drove as fast as I could.

On the way to the house; I was thinking about what just happened. I know I still love her. Did I really love Becky? I don't know! I stopped a block from the house. I had tears staining my face. I hated doing this to Becky. I'll let her stay a while and I'll pay for her ticket back to Florida; that's the least I can do. I wiped my eyes and started the car. I was in the driveway in about three minutes. Just let it be peaceful until we go back to the motel. I walked into the house where all of them were. I could see that Becky wasn't too happy. I don't know why; I didn't tell her yet. I walked over to her and sat down beside her. She gave me a peck on the lips. I didn't want to show her that I was going hurt her. I hated doing this.

We only had two and a half hours to be with my family. As soon as we were on our way back to the motel, neither of us talking, I could see from the corner of my eyes that she knew something was going to happen. I knew it was for the best.

When we arrived at our motel room we walked to the door. I unlocked the door and we both walked in. She took a seat and looked at the floor.

"Rebecca, there is something I need to tell you," I began.

"So do I, Edward," she mumbled.

"No, I want you to understand I don't mean to hurt you," I blurted out.

"Edward, before you tell me, I need to tell, you know the guy I was telling you about; well he's been calling me for two days and we talked; and we want to try to patch things up," she muttered.

"Huh, what?" I questioned.

"I am so sorry, but tonight will be my last night here, my boyfriend got me a ticket back," she admitted.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I sighed, as I was walking back to the bathroom.

"I didn't want to hurt you," she responded.

"I would understand; now it's my turn, well I'm glad you and he want to work it out, cause I still love Makenna, and I wanted to work things out with her," I acknowledged that.

"So you're not hurt or upset with me?" she asked as she looked past me.

"No, I could see that something was bothering you," I muttered.

"Oh thank God," she said.

"Becky, I never didn't stop loving you," I responded, as I walked over to her and gave her a hug. I didn't feel bad.

The rest of the night we watched TV. I knew it was too good to be true. It was good though I still loved Makenna. I knew she was coming here but I had to act surprised. Around 10:45 pm when she fell asleep; that's when I sneaked over to Makenna's room. I knocked once and she was at the door. She wrapped her arms around me. Than she let go and told me to come in. So I came in and we talk for a while, talking leads to something more; like a make out session.

I pushed away from her for a second to ask what is it that she wanted to tell me.

"What do you want to tell me?" I questioned.

"Um nothing," she denied.

"I can tell that you are afraid to tell me, I'm yours now, so please tell me," I begged like a puppy who wants a treat.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Breaking News

 _Edward_

I was up before Becky; she was leaving at noon to go back to Florida, so I went back to the deli for two bagels and two coffees. Actually three coffees, one for Makenna too. I know this sounds mean or rude, but I was a little glad that she was leaving. I walked into the deli, and there stood someone I didn't know. I walked up to the counter and looked around until she came to serve me. Did I do the right thing? Did I really love her? Why wasn't Makenna telling me what she wanted to tell me?

"Excuse me sir, may I help you?" she asked.

"Oh sorry, I'll take three bagels and three coffees. Where's Rach?" I answered.

"She's off today; it will be seven dollars and fifty cents," she sighed, as she held her hand out for the money. I pulled out my wallet and handed her eight dollars. I told her to keep the change and I walked to my car with the food. Do I want Becky to go back? Yes and no. Well I did know something was going on. It was good while it lasted. I put the coffee on the floor and the bag of bagels on the seat. I started the car and drove back to the motel.

When I arrived back, I parked the car and stepped out. I grabbed the food and drinks. I closed the door behind me with my foot. I walked back to the room where Makenna was staying. As I got to her door, she opened it, and I handed her the coffee and a bagel. Before I left her, I gave her a kiss and I told her, "Becky is leaving in a few hours." We pulled away and that's when I walked back to the room.

When I opened the door, Becky was in the shower, so I laid her bagel on the counter. I took a sip of my coffee and stepped out of my clothes and walked over to the bathroom where Becky was washing. I stepped into the shower; I wrapped my arms around her. My hands moved to her breasts and I rubbed them. Her hands were moving down to my penis. She was massaging it. I didn't want her to leave, but it was her choice. What was I doing in the shower with Becky? I moved my fingers down to her pussy and caressed it until she got wet. I pulled out of her. I didn't know what I was doing in the shower with her. I wanted to try to patch things up with Makenna.

Becky turned to face me as she had me up against the wall of the shower. She pushed my penis inside of her. She whispered "Come on Edward, just one more time before I leave."

So I listened to her. I wasn't enjoying it as much as I did before, knowing she's going back to her ex, and I was going to try to work things out with Mak. I tried to hold everything inside of me. It would be easier that way. I pulled out of her before anything could happen. I wiped off my penis and stepped out to get dried off. I wrapped the towel around me so I could go get dressed.

As I was putting on my black hearts boxers, I noticed my IPhone was vibrating out of control, so I unlocked it and there was one text and two voice messages. I listened to my messages. One was from Mak; "Edward, I need to tell you this right now. I love you, plus I'm preg-preg-pregnant; there I said it. Yes, you heard me. I'm pregnant, call me or come to my room, love you. P.S. I was so scared to tell you, and I did text you once before I called."

Shit, damn it! It can't be my child, or can it be? I wasn't ready for this. What if it's mine? Well what can I do now? What if it's fucking Jared's, and she knew it and that's how she got me to come back to her? Did I screw her right after Bella's death? What do I know? I was so damn out of it, and the time Bella told me what happened and I walked her home? It could be possible; the baby, it's mine. All it took was one time. I didn't have a fucking condom with me. I was about to dial Mak's number when Becky came out of the bathroom. She walked over to me.

"Edward, what's the matter?" she questioned.

"It's nothing. I don't know what's gotten into me. I got in the shower with you," I muttered, as I laid my phone down.

"It's okay, Edward, I wanted you to get in the shower with me," she sighed, as she walked over to me.

"It wasn't okay. You're going back to your boyfriend before I came along, and I am going back with Makenna," I mumbled, as I was looking at the floor. I couldn't look at her.

"Anyway, I have to be at the airport in thirty-five minutes," she admitted, as she lifted my chin.

My eyes didn't meet hers. I felt like shit. I didn't want to tell her the news. I really didn't know if it was mine or not. She gave me a kiss and finished getting ready. As I was putting on my sneakers. I told her about her coffee and bagel, and told her I was going for a walk. It was partly true. I was walking downstairs to Mak's room.

I walked to the door, stepped out, closed the door behind me, and walked toward the stairs. Before I got to her door, I stopped for some fresh air. All of my thoughts were running together. For one, I went from screwing Becky to being a father.

"Shit, my life is so fucking messed up."

I walked to her room. When I arrived at her door, I only had to knock once before she was there. She gestured for me to come in, so I followed her in further. I took a seat by the bed. She didn't sit down.

 _Makenna_

I felt bad about not telling him last night. I was scared that he would flip out on me when I told him, so I didn't. I just acted like nothing was wrong. He kept asking what I wanted him for, and I didn't tell him. This morning I didn't have the guts to say it, so stupid me, I called and left a message on his phone along with a text message telling him that I was pregnant.

Yeah, I know that I'm a damn chicken, I should have just told him to come down and talk, but I didn't want to see him pissed at me. I know it's not Jared's child. Edward is probably thinking it can't be his, well he is wrong. Jared and I had used protection when we had sex.

So I took a shower and got ready to see him. I wondered why he didn't call me back though. I sat outside to get some fresh air. I could feel tears fill my eyes. I knew I should've been happy and excited about the whole pregnancy situation, but I wasn't. We aren't married and I'm still in school. My parents would kill me if they found out.

About one hour later, I was watching TV, when I heard a knock on the door. so I jumped up and walked as fast as I could. When I opened the door there stood Edward. I moved my arm to let him know he could come in. We walked inside my room. As I watched Edward take a seat, I stood by the window facing out for a few minutes.

"Why don't you have a seat?" he asked.

"Nah, I'm fine," I answered.

"Okay, I'm gonna come right out and say it." He sighed.

"Go ahead," I mumbled.

"You're really pregnant?" he questioned, as he walked over to me.

"Yes, I found out before I came here," I admitted.

"But why didn't you tell me last night?" he questioned.

"I was so scared, and when we were together last night, I didn't want to ruin it," I muttered.

"It can't be mine," he barked.

"Listen, it is; Jared and I used protection when we fucked," I acknowledged.

"Makenna, you gotta be kidding," he denied.

"I'm not lying," I cried.

"Damn, what are we going to do now?" he questioned, as he walked beside me. He turned me to face him.

"You don't have to tell me," I snapped, as I wrapped my arms around him.

"We will figure out what to do," he whispered in my ear.

"Thank you, Edward for coming back to me," I whispered.

"If this baby is mine, then we will make plans sooner," he said.

I moved my hands to the hem of his shirt and tore it off of him. He copied me and then tore off my pants. I didn't have to unzip his pants; he did it himself. What's the use of a condom now? He picked me up and carried me to the bed. He laid me down and climbed on the top of me. We began to make love to each other.

"Edward, I love you," I moaned.

"I love you too," he repeated the statement back.

I could feel my center getting tighter. Every time we made love it felt different. I didn't know if it was good or bad, but I was enjoying every bit of it. I was about to cum. He was moving faster. The faster he moved, my orgasm got stronger and the faster I would be done.

Once we were done screwing, he ly beside me, holding me. He turned to face me, then he spoke.

"So I'm really going to be a daddy," he admitted.

"Yes, it's yours," I muttered.

"It's really mine," he cried.

"Yes, it really is yours," I mumbled, as I kissed his chest.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Meeting My Family

 _Edward_

I stayed with Makenna for the night because Becky had to leave the night before. I was a little glad she wanted to work things out with her boyfriend. I looked over at her and she was sound asleep. I walked over to the bathroom to get washed. Maybe by the time I got out of the shower, she would be awake. I grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom. I stepped into the shower. As I was in the shower I was thinking about Becky. Yeah, I knew she wasn't here right now, and on the top of everything else, the baby. I can't believe that I'm going to be a father!

Tears of joy. I wanted to start a family with Bella. Now I'm going to start a family with Mak. I was about to turn off the water until I heard footsteps coming into the bathroom. I wrapped a towel around me. I pulled the shower curtain to the side of the shower stall and there stood Mak.

"I woke up and I didn't see you. I heard the shower on, so I came to see you," she said, as she took off her clothes. She stepped into the shower. I rubbed her baby bump and then her breast as I got dried off and dressed.

I finished getting ready, I walked over to the chair and waited for Mak to do the same. We were going out for breakfast, then we were going to meet my family. _This is going to be fun!_

As I waited for her to get ready, my phone rang, so I answered it. It was my father.

"Hey dad," I answered.

"Hi son, how are you doing?" he responded.

"It's going okay," I sighed as I looked toward the bathroom to see Mak coming out. She looked amazing.

"Are we still on for today?" he asked.

"Why wouldn't we be?" I questioned.

"I don't know. You don't sound like you want to go through this again," he muttered.

"Yeah, I do. I want you to meet someone else," I mumbled, as I watched her get ready. She did remind me of Bella.

"It's your call, son," he admitted.

"I want you all to meet her," I acknowledged.

"We have already met her," he replied.

"It's not Becky, it's Makenna," I mumbled, as I walked toward her and wrapped my arms around her.

"What happened to Rebecca?" he questioned.

"It's a long story," I mumbled.

"Okay, but what time are you coming?" he asked.

"Well, we are going to breakfast soon and then we will be over," I answered.

"Okay, we will see you then," he muttered.

"Yeah, see you in a little while," I sighed.

I hung up the phone and walked out of the room, to my car. I opened the door and waited for her to get in so I could close the door. I walked over to my side and hopped in. I started the car and we were off to a diner.

On the way there, neither of us talked to each other. I could see that she was a little worried about meeting my parents. I would be too. I kissed her hand and told her I loved her. I could also see that she had a little smile on face. I didn't need to say anything.

When we arrived at the diner, I parked, cut the engine, and stepped out of the car. Before I was even out of the car, she was already on her way to the door. I walked over to her and we walked in together. The hostess showed us to our table and handed us our menus. While we waited for our waitress to show, I took her hand and held it.

"Makenna, there's nothing to worry about. They'll like you," I whispered.

"I hope they will…" she whined.

"I know so," I admitted.

"But you brought Becky to meet them. Now you're bringing a new girl," she said.

"Yes, but it's not their business," I whispered, as I took her hand.

"Okay, I trust you," she admitted.

About five minutes later our food came. I ordered a steak and cheese omelet with home fries, while she ordered two fried eggs and a side of bacon. As we ate, my phone rang again. I took it out of my pocket and check the Caller ID; it was Becky. I had to excuse myself from the table.

I walked to the exit of the diner and answered my phone.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked.

"Hi, Edward, I wanted to tell you that I had a nice time," she answered.

"Well, I'm glad you had a good time," I admitted.

"Can you tell your family that I enjoyed their company, and I said hello?" she responded.

"Sure, well I gotta go now, bye," I sighed, as I walked back to my table.

"Okay, later," she mumbled.

I hung up the phone and sat down to finish eating. Mak looked at me. I knew she wanted to know who had called me, but she knew better than to ask. After we were done eating, I went to pay for our meals and then we left the diner. We were hand in hand as we walked to my car. We hopped in and headed to my parents' house. It was a silent ride. I took her hand and kissed it.

When we arrived, my mom and Kate were outside talking about something, but once they saw us they fell silent. We walked up the steps. My mom stood up and wrapped her arms around me. I wiggled out of the hug and introduced my mom to Makenna.

"Mom, this is Makenna; Makenna this is my mom Esme," I introduced them.

"Nice to meet you," my mom responded, as she extended her hand.

"Same here," Mak replied, as she shook her hand.

"Makenna, this is Kate; Kate, this is Makenna," I introduced the two girls. They both shook hands. They hit it off right away. Knowing Kate, that wasn't a surprise. She normally got along with anyone.

"Where's Embry and Dad?" I asked.

"They went out for a while. They should be back soon," my mom answered. "How long have you known Makenna?" she questioned.

"Well, I've known her since after Bella died," I sighed, as I looked over at her. They both were talking and carrying on.

"Be careful, son," my mom admitted.

"Mom, I'm a grownup, I can take care of myself," I mumbled.

"That's all I'm asking," she muttered.

"Don't be mad at me, but I have something to tell you," I sighed.

"What is it, son?" she questioned.

"Well, I just found out that I'm going to be a father," I mumbled.

"She's pregnant!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, and she told me that it's my child," I admitted, as I watched Kate and Mak talk.

"How do you know for sure?" she questioned.

"I don't know," I answered honestly.

"Don't commit to anything just yet," she whispered, as she was staring at my father's Jeep.

"Mom, it's okay, there's a few things that make me think it's mine. I slept with her twice, for one," I remembered.

My dad walked up to the room and smiled at me. I responded with a smile and waved for Mak to come over. She walked over to me and I wrapped an arm around her. My dad looked at both of us.

"Dad, this is Makenna; Makenna, this is my dad, Carlisle," I said.

She extended her hand to shake his hand. He was looking her over and he gave me a thumbs up. I just smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Makenna," he said.

"Same here. Let me guess, that's Embry," she responded, as she pointed at him.

"Yeah, he's my brother," I told Mak.

"Well, why don't we go inside and talk," my dad offered, as he walked to the front door.

I whispered, "We don't have to stay long."

 _Makenna_

I woke up around 3:30 A.M. this morning to piss and I went back to bed. When I walked back to the bed, I saw Edward was sound asleep, so I tried to do the same. I was glad that he came back to me. I was so tired that I cuddled up with him. It had been a long day.

A few hours later, I didn't feel him in bed, so I jumped up and looked around. I didn't see him, but I heard the water running in the bathroom, so I walked in and I saw he was in the shower. He turned off the water before he grabbed a towel. That's when he saw me. I stood there for a few minutes until he came out of the shower.

By then, I had undressed. When he grabbed a towel and walked past me, I grabbed his penis and moved my hand up and down before I let go and hopped into the shower.

"Morning, sexy," I grinned.

"Morning, babe," he sighed, as he smiled.

"You scared me," I mumbled, as I turned the water on.

"How did I scare you?" he asked.

"I woke up and you weren't there, but then I heard the water in the shower running," I answered.

"I'm not going to leave you," he promised.

He walked out of the bathroom so he could get ready to go to breakfast and meet his family. While I was getting dried off, I heard his cell phone ring. I knew he had answered it. I heard him saying something about Becky, along the line of "it's a long story". I was just worried about whether or not they would like me or treat me like shit. He told me that they like anyone he brought to the house. He was still on the phone when I got out of the bathroom.

I walked over to my duffle bag and went through it trying to find something I'd like to wear. I came across a black lace top and a pair of denim capris. By the time I was fully dressed, he was off the phone.

After we were dressed, we walked out of my room to his car. We hopped in and drove to Wheaton's little diner for breakfast. When we arrived, we found a place to park right in front of the building. He cut the engine and we walked inside. The hostess sat us right down. The diner wasn't really full this morning. So our food came out about five minutes later.

I really wasn't hungry. I didn't even know why I ordered a big meal. I had to force my food down. I was worried about meeting his parents. I know I shouldn't be worried. While we were eating, his phone rang, so he had to excuse himself before he could answer it. I was wondering what was so important that he had to leave our table. I had no clue who was calling him now. I knew it wasn't any of my business, so I didn't even bother asking.

A few minutes later, he came back and finished his food, then he paid for our meals and we walked out of the diner to his car. Next thing I knew, we were on the way to his parents' house. I was getting uncomfortable in the car. I was afraid to mention it to him. I rested my eyes until we arrived at their house.

When we arrived at the house, his mom and a young lady were sitting on the porch talking, but as soon as they saw us they stopped talking and walked over to his car. His mom gave him a hug. After they hugged, he introduced me to his mom and Kate.

While Esme and Edward were talking, Kate and I walked off the porch and we talked. She was telling me about Edward and how she and Edward were only seeing each other for a short while. She also told me about his ex-girlfriend. I was cracking up when she told me some of the things that Edward did in school. As we were about to go sit on the porch swing, we watched a Jeep pull into the driveway. Kate told me that that was his dad and his brother.

When his dad was standing next to his mom, he waved for me to come and meet him. I walked over to him and he introduced us. After that, he invited everyone inside, so we all walked into the living room. As we entered, Edward whispered, "We don't have to stay that long."

I was wondering "Why, what happened?" but I knew he wasn't going to tell me. I wish he had. What? They didn't approve of me? Go figure.


	12. Chapter 12

chapter 12 Makenna's Parents

Edward

I was up again before she was. I gathered my clothes and headed to the shower. Today we are going to visit her family. I'm not like her; I don't care what they think about me. Her family lives in Phoenix, Arizona. We have to go to my parents' and Embry will drive us to the airport and we leave from there.

As I came out of the bathroom I saw Mak stretch her body and get up from bed. I wished her good morning and told her she could take a shower too. While getting ready my mind drifted off to yesterday when we went to meet my parents. My mom was genuinely concerned about me; she must have thought I'm doing all this because of what happened to Bella. I could see my dad didn't like the situation very much. No matter how much I say it's not their business, in the end it is, because they are my parents and I'm their son. I know they will always support me.

I was kinda dreading going to visit Mak's parents, but it was a job that needed to be done and over with. I knew Arizona was hot, like sunny 24x7, and I am used to the cold weather.

Once we were ready, we headed to my parents' place. I saw my mom and Embry in the living room so we went and said our hellos. The plan was to get going immediately, but mom told me that dad wanted to talk to me in his office.

His house office wasn't big, but it was fine for his work. I knocked to let him know and went in. He gestured me to sit down. His face was blank so I didn't know what he was thinking. Usually I was good at reading people, but that all came crashing down with Bella's flight. How else could I not see Mak's disloyalty, but that wasn't the main issue here.

"How are you doing, son?" my dad said as he turned to face me.

"I'm fine dad, the usual," I replied .

"So what are your plans?" he asked.

"To be honest, I have no idea! But for now, we have to go visit her parents and see how things unfold. I don't even know what's what anymore."

"Do you want to talk about it? You said the thing with Rebecca was a long story. I'm all ears and you know it. I just don't like seeing you get hurt. It's evident this girl did something and I really hope you're not with her because she looks like Bella. Edward, what happened, happened, now all you can do is deal with the consequences. Either way you and I both know it wasn't in your hands. You can't see the future, Edward, you have to just follow your instincts and right now your instincts are clouded so please follow your brain. I can see you're dreading this trip, and I also remember how happy you were to go visit Bella and her parents. This is different and it's your life, they are your choices. Whatever you choose, I'll support it."

Carlisle was a great father and I respected him. Before going off to Italy, we had many father son moments but none of them were so intense. I remembered when I had started dating back in high school I got a lecture, but he never said no. He just told me not to get serious until I liked the girl and never to encourage someone just for fun. The most embarrassing one was when he told me to use protection and never trust a girl even though she says she's protected.

I knew he didn't want a literal answer, the question was rhetorical and he was concerned about me. So all I did was nod at him and say, "Thanks dad, I'll remember it. But trust me, the story, it can be told anytime. And no, I'm not dating Mak just because she looks like Bella. And yea, I'm dreading this trip, but we have to do this."

After a sigh he got, up gave me a hug and said, "I'm proud of you son. Now go and don't let this old man keep you from missing the flight."

We both walked out and after our quick goodbyes Embry dropped us off at the airport. Mak picked up a few magazines to read while we waited to board, I wasn't concentrating much, my mind was rather occupied on how I got so mixed up in this shit. I agree I still did love her, but the things she did, like cheat on me with my best friend, it hurt. Emotional scars never heal and trust me, I've got plenty. It was obvious I could never trust her again, but if she was pregnant with my baby, I had to support her. Probably it might knock some sense into her too.

The flight wasn't too long - compared to traveling from Italy to home, this was a short flight. Her brother Felix picked us up from the airport and Mak suggested we stay home rather than spend money on a motel. Her house wasn't too far from the airport. When we reached it within half an hour, I could see the whole family was standing outside. Guess they did believe in family reunions. How bad can it be?

Makenna's POV

I could see Edward wasn't too enthusiastic about seeing my parents, hell I wasn't either, but I did love them. I had no idea how my dad would react to the news. My mom always wanted me to get married in a good house, have her grandkids, so for her it would be a dream come true, as Edward did propose me. I hoped he wouldn't back down, though knowing him for months now, I know he can be a complete gentleman.

I could see my parents standing outside. They loved the sun, well so did I, and they often just stayed out enjoying the weather. So it wasn't a complete surprise to see them there. As soon as we got out I went and hugged my mom and dad. I could see my sisters were staring at Edward, well he did have that effect and he was completely oblivious of it. I glared at Rachel and Irina.

"Mom, dad, this is my boyfriend Edward, Edward these are my parents," I spoke while slipping my hand around his arm. Mine.

My mom was always friendly so she gave Edward a hug and my dad just shook his hand. I then introduced him to my sisters and I could feel Edward flinch as I focused more on the word _my boyfriend_.

We picked up our duffel bags and went inside. It was already a little past lunch time so my mother offered if she could make anything, but fortunately we had eaten before so I declined. I led Edward upstairs to my room. It wasn't big, but it was just right to fit in a double bed and still have walking space.

I was scared as to when exactly I should break the news; I mean I was pregnant and they are my parents so it's fair if I tell them. Plus I also need to confirm from Edward if we are getting married, so my dad would think he's responsible enough and not drop me off somewhere.

We went downstairs and my dad attacked Edward with random questions on how we met etcetera etcetera. I, on the other hand, went into the kitchen to help mom.

"Mak, it's really good to see you back home." She said gathering glasses.

"Thanks mom. So did you like him?" I asked.

"Oh honey, it's your choice, and if you like him then of course I like him too. Plus I haven't had his lovely company yet, your dad's grilling him nice and rough," she answered

"Oh god, you know what he does when he starts liking a person," I replied. It was true.

"Don't worry, you know how hard it is to impress that man. So how are you?" she asked.

"I'm fine, mom." I answered

"Mak, I'm serious, how are you?" Oh god, please don't tell me she figured it out, how could it be, there's hardly any baby bump on me.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I tried sounding as ignorant as possible but the nervousness was evident.

"Mak, you're pregnant," she whispered, "Is he the father? You look pale; I'm your mother and never underestimate a mother, okay?. I gave birth four times, I knowhow a face looks during morning sickness." Oh shit, she knew.

"Mom, that's why we are here. I'm sorry, it wasn't intentional, it just happened and I love Edward."

I was nearly in tears when my mom hugged me and said, "It'll be alright. I'm here for you, you'll always be my baby, don't forget. Now you know your dad, he likes to be informed as soon as possible. Delaying it would only do more harm."

I nodded, washed my face in the sink and wiped it on the towel mom handed me. Now or never, so I went into the dining room with mom and spoke, "I have some news to share."

I looked at Edward and he seemed pleased. At what? He just nodded and I went to sit with him. I asked if it was okay and he just smiled and nodded again.

"Dad, I'm pregnant."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

My dad ran out of our house. I knew he was disappointed with me. He had told me that if I got pregnant instead of finishing school first, he would be upset, and well it happened. I felt bad for hurting him.

Edward didn't get off the chair and I followed my dad outside. _What do I do now?_ All of my thoughts centered around three things: do I really know if the baby is his or Jared's; who do I want be with; what if Edward takes off after tonight? Where does it leave me? I wished Edward would go and talk to him. It would make things easier for my dad to forgive both of us. Edward knew that he would yell at him.

While my dad was still outside, our house went completely quiet until my sister, Tia, started to drill us. I knew my sister would be the one to do it, if my dad didn't.

I whispered to him, "Don't worry. She isn't as bad as my dad."

I turned my head to see my dad sitting on the step of our porch, crying. Yes, I knew it was shocking news, but what's done is done. I turned to see my mom stand up and start to walk out to my dad. I guess I hurt him more than Felix had. I knew he would forgive me sooner than later.

Well, I'll have to face facts. I am pregnant and I destroyed my dad's trust. Just thinking about Jared now made it a bit harder to love Edward. I knew Tia didn't expect this either. She always considered me "Daddy's little girl". Well Daddy's little girl is no longer as good as everyone thought she was. She and my brother never got along, so it's not Tia's and my relationship that is strained. We always got along and did things together. Tia cleared her throat before she started.

I grabbed his hand and rested my head on his chest. Tia looked at both of us, but mainly focused on Edward for some reason.

 _Here goes nothing._

"Edward, are you sure you love my sister?" she started.

He looked down at me. I hoped he would answer the question. I gave his hand a tight squeeze.

"Please Edward, answer her, " I whispered turning to see both my dad and mom headed in.

"What, sorry?" he answered.

"Do you love my sister?" Tia asked.

"Yes I do," he answered, kissing the back of my hand.

"Are you going to stay with her after the baby is born?" she asked.

He lifted my head and let go of my hand. I knew something was going on in his head. I hope he wasn't getting pissed off. I tugged at his shirt for him to answer her again. I wanted to know the truth. My dad look disgusted at him. Who could blame him?

"Do you want me to repeat the question?" she asked angrily.

"Yes, I will stay with her, I asked her to marry me." He was looking at my other sister.

"So you asked her when she told you that she is pregnant?"

"No, before she got pregnant," he sighed turning back to look at me.

I knew he was getting annoyed with my sister. _Just wait until my dad gets done._

I can't wait to get the DNA testing done. Because if it isn't Edward's, I will be calling Jared to see if he wants me back. If it's Edward's, I will stay with him, even though he isn't too thrilled about the pregnancy... Neither was I at first, but now, I'm so happy.

I turned to look at my dad. He was still crying. I knew this wasn't going to end well. My mom looked upset too. I knew my mom tried to talk to my dad while they were outside. My dad probably thinks Edward might take off. The way that my sister was dealing with it, he would. I hope he doesn't. My dad couldn't look at me for awhile.

I heard my mom talking to my dad, saying, "She's not little anymore, and if she's happy, then we should be too."

He tried to force a smile.

"Makenna, are you sure you're ready for this part of life?" he asked worried.

"Dad, I'm pregnant and I'll learn to deal with it as time goes on, " I reassured him.

"Raising a baby isn't as easy as it looks, " he responded while looking at Edward.

I think Edward was feeling very uncomfortable with him. I knew if my dad started to ask questions about our relationship and the baby, he would get worried.

"Dad, I'm not a little girl anymore," I reassured him.

I hated it when I had to correct him, but I am an adult and I made the decision to do what is right. I love both of my parents. There would come a time when they wouldn't understand me.

"Mak, I know you're not a little girl, but I never thought you would get pregnant before you got married, " my dad cried.

I stood up and went over to sit down next to him. He took my hand and he didn't say a word. I grabbed a tissue to wipe his face. I thought Edward was okay about all of this, but it seemed as though he was getting worried.

"Dad, what happened in Italy is over. "

"Are you sure it's his?" he mumbled.

"Dad, I am not fully sure, but we are getting a DNA test done while we are here, " I said looking at him.

I saw Edward getting more nervous. I think he knew the baby was his and he didn't realize it was going to be a rough ride after I fucked his closest friend.

I whispered to my dad, "I am so sorry. Please forgive me."

I think Edward wished he didn't come along.

"Edward, would you take care of my grandchild and my daughter?" my dad asked.

"EDWARD, MY DAD IS TALKING TO YOU," I snapped.

My dad was getting really upset. Why won't he answer him? What if he isn't the same Edward that I fell in love with... I just knew he'd probably take off.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

 _Edward's POV_

I didn't need her father giving me fucking shit about Makenna's pregnancy. If it's my child I would stay with her, even if I still didn't trust her. I didn't need to sit down. I was still pissed at her. She reached for me, but I moved out of her reach. Instead of sitting down, I walked out of the house. I can't believe she's even pregnant. It could be a fake pregnancy just to make me stay with her. As I walked to my car, I heard someone call my name. I didn't even have to look at who it was. I knew it was her.

"What do you want?" I asked angrily.

"You shouldn't have walked out on my parents," she answered, walking down the steps.

"I don't need your father's shit about the pregnancy." I opened my car door and hopped in. She was now running toward me. By the time she was near the car, I took off.

 _What now? Was she going to be a baby and ask for forgiveness? Over my dead fucking body. Go back to the dirtbag. What do I do now?_

Well, I should be happy because I might be the father of her child. What if it's not mine? My head was fuzzy and my vision wasn't good. I was driving back to my house when I hit a car coming from the other direction. Everything happened so fast.

The next thing I knew, the EMTs were asking me if I was okay. I told them I that I thought so. One of them told me that they were taking me to the hospital. I told them that I was fine and I didn't need to go. They insisted on it. They put me on a stretcher and into the ambulance.

"What is your name?" she asked.

"My name is Edward Cullen," I answered, closing my eyes.

"We are almost there, how old are you?" she asked while taking my vital signs.

"I'm nineteen. Is the person in the other car okay?" I answered with a question.

"I'm afraid not. He died at the scene," she said, checking my pulse.

"What? No! I killed someone..." I cried.

"NO, it's not your fault. He was driving too fast, and you accidentally crossed over," she reassured me.

"How old was he?" I asked.

"He was eighteen," she answered, sitting next to me.

"What was his name?" I asked.

"His name was Felix," she answered.

"Oh no... it's someone I know's brother," I cried.

"You know him?" she asked.

"YES! This girl I've been seeing... it's her brother," I cried, feeling guilty.

Once we arrived at the hospital, they wheeled me into the ER. I wanted to get out of there.

 _Oh great, I think I'm going to go back to live in Chicago… I don't care about Makenna. What if it is my baby? I don't know if she will ever talk to me again. I just killed her brother!_

I stayed there waiting for someone to check on me. My head was killing me. Even though she didn't bother with him after her parents kicked him out, it's still their son and her brother. It's all because Makenna told me that she's pregnant, and I had to hear her father's shit. It wasn't my fault, I was distracted, but they would totally blame me. I don't need that. If I told them my side of the story, it might make things better or even worse. I'm going to live with this for rest of my life. Mak isn't going to talk to me.

A part of me wished that Becky wasn't going back to her ex. Would it have made any difference if she was there? Probably not. I was in one of the hospital rooms, waiting for a doctor to check on me. I wanted to leave here and think about what I wanted to do. On the other hand, I wanted to go back and forget all about Makenna's pregnancy and the accident. Thirty minutes later, the doctor who was on call walked into the room and checked my charts.

"Edward, I am Doctor Eric Yorkie - you can call me Doc Eric," he mumbled as he was going over my charts.

"Doc, am I able to go home?" I asked as I sat up.

"Edward, I think we need to keep you for surgery," he answered.

"What? I don't think I need an operation..." I mumbled as I laid back down.

"Your chart says differently," he said as he pulled his chair closer to the hospital bed.

"What is wrong with me?" I asked.

"You're leg is very injured, you can't walk," he answered examining me.

I looked down at my legs. My left leg was cut and torn apart. I couldn't feel anything. I laid back down and started to cry. _It must of have been a really bad accident. Fucking great!_

"Edward, I will schedule you for surgery first thing in the morning," he said, still looking at my leg.

"Will I be able go home after the surgery?" I asked.

"Not right away. Two days after the surgery if everything is okay," he answered.

I hoped I would be able to use the phone. I didn't know who I wanted to talk to at the moment. I looked at the phone. I knew the doc would tell me to make my calls. I knew if Mak didn't hear from me, she would panic. I thought after the doc left that I would just make a quick call to Becky. I knew she would answer. When I was alone, I grabbed the phone and dialed her cell phone and waited for her to pick up. _Come on, Becky, answer your phone. If her voicemail picks up, I won't leave her a message._ She answered it on the third ring.

"Hey Becky, it's Edward," I whispered in the receiver.

"Why are you calling from a different number, and why are you whispering?" she asked.

"I'm in the hospital, and I'm supposed to be resting. I was in a head-on collision," I mumbled staring at the door.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes, but I'm going in for surgery in the morning. The sad part is that Makenna's brother didn't make it," I cried.

"Oh no! Do they know?" she questioned.

"No, not yet, but when they find out, they will never talk to me again - so I was thinking about going back to Chicago," I whined.

"Maybe, if you tell them, they would understand," she reassured me.

"I highly doubt it," I mumbled.

"You never know," she sighed.

"Becky, I am sorry to cut you short, but I should be going now," I said as I took a deep breath.

"There was another reason why you called me," she muttered.

"Um, kind of, I will tell you once I'm out of surgery - but I've got to go," I replied turning on the TV.

I hung up the phone before she could say another word. _This whole situation sucks._ I laid my head down on the hard pillow and fell asleep. I needed to calm down and not think about anything.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Edward's POV

I woke up a few times overnight with bad pains in my leg. None of this made any sense to me. I was a good driver, so how did I get into a car wreck?

Last night was the longest night of my life. I felt bad about the loss of her brother. I was scared that all of the stress with give her a miscarriage. _But what do I care, or do I care? The baby could be mine._

I don't know if it was a good situation to have sex with her. It's too late. It happened. I have to face the facts. I finally woke up around five thirty in the morning. The nurse came in and gave me a cup of ice chips. She talked to me a few minutes before she walked out of my room.

I was starving and I couldn't eat anything until after my operation. The doctor told me that he had scheduled me for surgery first thing in the morning. I was about to rest my eyes when the doc knocked on my door and he came in.

"Edward, are you ready to get this over and done?" he asked.

"Hell yes I am, I am so tired and hungry," I answered staring at my leg.

"Don't worry. It will be over before you know it," he said, getting my charts.

"I know, but I don't know where I am going to stay when I am released from here," I responded trying to get comfortable.

"Why don't you know?" he asked.

"I killed my girlfriend's brother," I answered.

"It wasn't your fault, and maybe if you tell her, and her family, it was an accident - they might understand and you could stay with her until you are healed."

"I don't know."

The next thing I knew, I was out cold, that's when I was under the knife.

It was about two hours later when I woke up in recovery. I tried to move without feeling any pain, but it didn't work. The pain was there. I was alone in the room which sucked. I wished Bella was alive. I still missed her. Just thinking about her brought tears to my eyes. As I was about to wipe my eyes, I saw someone who I thought wouldn't come here to see me.

It was Makenna. My mouth dropped open when I saw her standing at the end of my hospital bed. I wanted to get up and hug her. She walked over to me and sat down beside me and took my hand.

"Edward, my parents told me not to come, but I told them you're my baby's father," she whispered, kissing the back of my hand.

"How did you know where I was?" I asked puzzled.

"The nurse at the nurse's station called me, and I came over right after my dad told me not to," she answered, looking at my leg.

"Mak, I am very sorry about Felix," I mumbled.

 _ **Makenna POV**_

I was at my parents' house since I didn't want to stay with any of my friends. That's where we were supposed to stay anyway, with my parents. I felt so bad about the questions about our baby and our relationship. When I stuck up for my dad and sister, that's when he took off. I did try to stop him but he took off anyway.

I was lying on my old bed when my cell phone rang. I hoped it was Edward, but it turned out to be the hospital calling to tell me that Edward was there. As I was gathering my keys and purse, my dad came walking into my room.

I asked him what was wrong. He told me that my brother was in a car accident. I was upset. The thought that it could have been Edward and Felix made my stomach turn. My dad yelled at me not to go. I told him that I loved him and I just stormed out and drove to the hospital as fast as I could without getting a ticket.

I arrived at the hospital and parked the car. I cut the engine and headed into the hospital. The nurse told me what floor and room number he was in. When I got to his room, he was still in surgery, so I waited until he was in his room recovering.

I didn't enter his room for a few minutes because I was worried, so I sat outside of his room thinking, " _What if he didn't want to be with me anymore?"_

I sat there crying for a few minutes before I decided to go in and see him.

When I walked into his room, he was trying to get comfortable. I wanted to help him. I was scared to since he was in pain. When he saw me I thought he would tell me to get out, but he didn't. He was surprised that I was even there. He wanted to tell me something, but I stopped him. _I'm happy he's alive, but I'm still hurt that my brother died._

We just sat there in silence for a few minutes before his nurse came in and took his order for food. When she left us alone, I told him I asked the doctor for a DNA test after the baby is born. He just rolled his eyes when I told him that. I wished he would just be happy with our situation.

My dad told me that if I would see Edward at the hospital, I wasn't allowed back home. I guess I'm not Daddy's favorite anymore. Well at least I still had someone. I still have Edward. I looked down at him and kissed his cheek.

"Edward," I whispered.

"What?" he moaned, turning his head.

"I have to go to my friend's house to tell her I will be staying with her, " I said, as I stood up and walked out of his room.

As I stepped out of his room, I thought it was probably the pain medicine that they gave him. He was out of it and not himself. I tried to hold myself together, but easier said than done. With all of the hormones and the pregnancy, I lost it outside of the hospital. I walked quickly to my car and sat there for a while, crying. A lot of stuff was going on in my head. _What if he didn't want me and tried to go back with Becky? Or deny that the baby is his?_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

I was glad that Mak left. I needed to rest because I felt like shit. I had hardly slept, plus I was starving. I thought I wouldn't see her after the car wreck. Why would she come and see me after her brother's death? She wasn't too upset about her brother, but she was glad that I was okay. Maybe I should have been happy to see her, but she brought up the DNA test about the baby. I still didn't know what I should do about the girls. Part of me wanted to be with Makenna and the other part didn't.

As I was about to pick up the phone and call my parents, to see if I could come back home once I felt better, my aide came in with my tray of food. I sat up in bed and looked at my food. The food didn't look too bad. It was probably because I hadn't eaten yet. I looked up at the aide and smiled.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Sure, Edward," she answered with a smile.

"Will I be able to be discharged after lunch?" I asked as I took a sip of soda.

"I don't know. I will get your doctor to come in." She smiled as she walked out.

I really couldn't eat the food. I wanted to get out of here and go on my merry way. When I put the knife into my meat, I couldn't cut it. What an old cow... how am I going to eat it? All of sudden I wasn't hungry any longer. I pushed the tray away from me. Twenty minutes later, the doctor came and knocked on the door. I waved for him to come in. He came in and sat down next to me. He saw that none of my food had been touched.

"Aren't you hungry?" he asked with concern.

"Ah, not really, " I answered and rested my head back on the pillow.

"I am sorry. I can't discharge you for another two days," he said, looking at my chart again.

I wasn't too happy to hear that I had to stay. I closed my eyes and tried to relax. Why couldn't I just stay overnight? It was going to be a long night because I wasn't going to be able to sleep again. I took a deep breath before I turned to look at the doctor.

"Why can't I get discharged tomorrow?" I sighed, as I took a sip of my soda.

"Because I want to make sure there's no infection in your incision." He stood up and took a look at my leg.

"What if there's no infection there. Could I go home?" I asked, trying to get comfortable.

"We would have to wait and see," he answered, as he put my chart back on the bed.

"Fine, I want to get sleep," I said, yawning.

He left my room without saying a word. It was strange that he hadn't replied back to me. When he wasn't in sight, I decided to take a little nap. I turned the volume down on the TV before I closed my eyes. I fell asleep for a while until I felt a hand on my forehead. It made me jump. When I looked up, I saw Becky. I couldn't get a word out.

"What-what are you doing here?" I asked shocked.

"Sh.. Edward. I took a straight flight over. I told him my friend's boyfriend was in the hospital, and I wanted to check on him," she answered, taking my hand.

"Rebecca, I can't do this," I mumbled, trying not to move my leg.

"Edward, no one is outside of your room," she whispered.

"I am going to be the father of Makenna's child," I whispered back.

"I know you don't love her like you love me," she muttered as she kissed my hand.

She was partly right. I don't love Mak like I should. I decided to pull Becky close to me and I kissed her. We both felt the same way for each other. She wrapped her arms around me like she was giving me a hug. _What am I doing? I am going to be a father hopefully!_

I pushed her away from me. She looked hurt and upset. _What if it's not mine? Then I could be with Becky? I know she is still with her boyfriend... or is she?_

"Edward, please - I love you," she mumbled, looking at me.

"What happened to your boyfriend?" I asked, closing my eyes.

"We broke up before I left," she answered, squeezing my hand.

"What?" I asked, looking at the window.

"You know when we had sex that we both fell in love with each other," she mumbled under her breath.

"We shouldn't have had sex," I whined, as I felt my stomach turn.

"It happened and there's nothing we can do about it," she said, taking my hand again.

I knew what I wanted. I wanted someone who would treat me with respect and love me back. I knew Becky would come back to see me. I was hoping she wasn't pregnant either. I could not deal with a love triangle. But I was in love with Becky. _What am I going to do now?_

"Edward, I love you. Please just think about what you want," she whimpered, as she kissed my hand again.

 **Makenna POV**

I went back home and went straight to my friends' house to think about everything that had happened. _Do I want to deal with him after he was here? I knew he would need help getting around. I am carrying his child. I know it's his._

The sad part was that after the baby was born, he would take off. That thought made me cry harder. _Please don't_ , I begged. I sat at her table with my hands on my chin.

An hour later, my friend Zafrina came home. When she came in the door, she saw me crying. She walked in and took a seat next to me and waited until I looked up at her.

"Mak, if you want to talk about anything - I am all ears," she said, handing me a tissue for me to wipe my eyes.

"Thanks, I think it's just hormones due to the pregnancy," I replied and wiped my eyes.

"I know what you are going through." She gave me a hug.

I knew she would be there to comfort me. She had been there for me since we were in grade school. She knew that I wanted to have this baby and hoped it was Edward's. I knew Jared and I used protection when we had sex. A part of me wanted him back here. Maybe it would be a good thing, we could patch things up. We could be move on and be happy. _Yeah, happy my ass, things wouldn't ever be the same again ._


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 Decisions

 _Yes I didn't know what I am going to do. I am starting to have feelings toward Becky. The kiss felt good._ What am I going to do? Not funny. I'm in the hospital bed looking at the girl I knew since Bella introduced us. _Would Bella wanted me to be happy and live on. The thought of Mak and I really didn't know each other well and I rushed into this relationship. Edward it's too got her knocked up._

 _Did I really want the baby? That I won't know would I? Do I love her? What do I want?_ All of the questions are making me nuts. I was lying in the bed going crazy. Thinking all I want to do is get out of here. I am usually the one that's not lying around doing anything. It felt weird that I am in bed. So instead of getting up I laid back down on the pillow and rested my eyes. Even though it felt good to be off my feet. I wondered how long it would be until I could get up and be able walk around.

Half an hour later I woke up to a knock on the door I open my eyes and saw Mak standing there. I waved for her to come on in. She looked not to happy I was worried that something is either bothering her or something is wrong. I told her to have a seat next to me. I told her hand and kissed it. She pulled her hand away. I got this feeling she has something she wants to tell me. I took a deep breath and turn my head.

"Edward, I have something I need to tell you, "she said upset.

"What is Makenna? " i asked worried.

"I have been doing a lot of thinking I want to get back with Jared. " she answered

"What are you talking about? " I asked as tears filled my eyes.

"You heard me, I am so sorry ," she answered.

"If this child is my I am getting custody of it and you would not see it, " I cried as I wiped my eyes.

"I am going to talk to Jared after I leave here, " she whispered as she walked over to the window.

"Get out now, " I snapped angrily.

"Edward, the way your talking - I think the courts won't let you, " as she turn and walked out of my room.

I think I am going to fight for custody, I don't want my child be with the ass hole. I wanted to get out of this hospital bed and go after them. We'll that gives me an excuse for me to stay with Becky. My heart was beating a mile a minute. I don't know what I want to do either be happy or cry. I knew if Becky see the baby she would told me to get custody. _Yes I know I am talking a lot about Rebecca, because I am falling in love with her._ She is the one I want to be with.

I am glad she left. A part of me was hoping she would told me that. After what she did to me and all she cared about was the baby. I wanted to be with her after Bell's death. I was about to close my eyes when I heard a male's voice called me as he walked into my room.

"How are you feeling? " he asked

"I could be better, " I answered as I was getting comfortable.

"I think your be able to leave afternoon, " he said as he handed me my discharge papers.

"How long do I have to lay off of my foot? " I asked.

"For two weeks, I am so sorry ," he answered as he stood up.

When he left I called Becky to come and get me. She told me that she is staying at a friend's house. I am glad she is here. Now that we are single it would be glad time to talk to her about everything that I want. I knew once I told her she would understand and agree with me. I picked up the phone and dialed her cell phone and hope she would pick up. The phone rang a few times before she answered it.

"Hey Becky, it's me Edward, " I said.

"Edward, are you okay, why are you calling me, " she replied .

"Yes, I am and can I stay with you and your friend for two weeks, " I whispered I didn't want anyone to know.

"I think you can but I need to make sure, " she replied cheerily.

"Okay I hope I can, " I mumbled looking at my door.

"When can you get discharged? " she asked.

"Later today, " I answered.

"I will find out and I will be there soon, " she said.

"Okay, thanks, " I responded sighed.

We hung up the phone and I laid my head down on the pillow as soon as I had my head on the pillow I was out. I hope Becky's friend would say I can. I knew she still cared about me. Becky is more like who know how. I don't want to mention her name. It would make me cry. Yes I still love her and always will. But I need to move on.

About two hours later Becky was sitting beside me holding my hand. I open my eyes and smiled at her. I took her hand and kissed the back of it. She just smiled at me. I was in a little bit of discomfort of my leg.

"Makanna, just inform me that she is going back to Jared, " I said trying to get comfortable.

"What are you serious ?" She asked puzzled.

"No, I am not, " I mumbled squeezing her hand.

"I am actually glad she is," she muttered something about Mak.

We sat there talking for a while. I hope she doesn't bring up Bella , I knew she misses her badly. They were best friends and all. Because every time she talks about her she get upset. I wanted to talk to her about the baby, but I was afraid to mention the baby. If it's mine I would do everything I can do to have it with me.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 What do I do now

 _Yes, that's all I think about - the baby. I knew Becky would take good care of the child. I know the asshole wouldn't take care of the child. Do I want to do that to her? It is her baby. What if the child wanted to see her mom? I don't want Makenna to be able see the child. If the child is Jared's then I wouldn't have to worry. Would I have to give up on my goal? I wouldn't have to give up if the baby isn't mine. Why am I so worried about it? I should be excited about the whole thing. What about Becky? I always wanted to start a family but it's too soon. How would Jake deal with the fact it isn't his sister's own child?_

"Edward , I was trying to talk to you," she moved closer to me.

"Ah sorry, I have a lot on my mind, " I kissed her cheek.

"Like what? " she asked.

"Well I've been doing some thinking, " I answered.

"Please tell me, " she mumbled holding my hand.

"Rebecca, I know you were Bella's best friend and well, I wanted to know how you would feel if I asked you out? " I sighed

"What, you want to be my boyfriend? " she beamed.

"There's one thing though, " I said

"I know already, it's the baby, " she replied kissing my forehead.

"So what is your answer? " I questioned.

"I would love to be your girlfriend and the baby isn't a big deal with me, " she whispered as she kissed my nose.

"Becky, I wasn't this happy since I was with you know who, " I gave her a hug.

"I could tell by the look on your face that you weren't happy with Mak, you wanted to be with someone so you let her in, " she leaned in to kiss me.

"Really, you could tell ?" I mumbled in her mouth.

"Yes, we both lost someone, " she kissed me.

Yes, I knew what she was talking about,she lost a best friend and I lost a girlfriend. I could tell she was trying to hold herself from crying. There isn't anything we could do now. I only hoped things would get better from this point. I wish I could tell her that everything will turn out okay. I whispered to her to just cry and let it out. That's what I need to do.

"Edward, I am glad you asked me out," she said staring into my eyes.

"I was scared that you wouldn't want to go out with me, " I told her.

"I didn't know you liked me that much, " she responded holding me.

"Well I know you remind me of her in some ways, " I said.

"Let's get you better first, then we could go out and do something ," she replied wiping her eyes.

"Right, let's go to your friend's house." I got into the wheelchair.

She wheeled me into the front desk so I could sign out and go home. Well, not actually home but to Becky's friends house until I am able to move. Looking back at Makenna and my relationship, I could just think I thought I was happy. Why didn't I realize it? Why would I get laid by her and not feel like shit? I was fooling myself. I am not going to tell Mak.

"Edward, love are you okay?" she asked worried.

"AH yes why would you ask me, " I answered trying to stand up and getting up to get in the car.

"You don't seem like yourself, " she said.

"See what I mean?" I mumbled.

"Look Edward if you have second thoughts about us, please tell me now, " she cried.

"Becky, listen I am not changing my mind- if I don't talk much don't mind me, " I reassured her.

She didn't say anything, I knew she was upset about what I'd been going through. I can't open up to her right away but I can fuck her though, get that. if you love someone shouldn't you be able to open up to the person? I tried to grab her hand but she moved it away. _What, I said something to upset her?_ I am afraid that if I open my mouth again, she won't like what I am going to say. So I didn't say anything. I could see that she was hurt. I didn't want to hurt her anymore, I am in love with her. _Really I am; why would I fuck her? I should be able to tell her anything that is bothering me. Maybe it's because of Jake, she would go back to him to tell him. Why do I think like that, if she loves me - she wouldn't go back to tell him._ I turned my face to see her, she gave me a little grin. I could tell she was a little better.

"Edward, I am very sorry about what I said earlier, " she mumbled as she was paying attention to the road.

"Don't be, you have every right to ask me that." I took her free hand.

"The reason I asked, was because I don't want to get hurt," she gave my hand a squeeze.

"No, I am in love with you," I kissed the back of her hand.

"Yes, I am also in love with you too. When I got back with my ex - I realized that I was in love with you too, " she smiled.

"Baby, I was just afraid that I would lose the baby, "I cried.

"Edward, I would try to help you in any way to get the child, " she reassured me.

"I know it's mine, "I retorted.

"If that's what you really think, let's do it, " she whispered as she pulled into a long driveway.

The house looked like a mansion with a water fountain in the middle. _What? Becky's friend must have money._ I looked at myself in the mirror before I opened the door. I wanted to look nice for her, even though I just came from the hospital .


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 Surprise Trip

Mak:

Zafrina and I have been friends since we were in grade school, when we made a pact that we would be there for each other. Yes she was there for me. She told me he wasn't worth it, but he is the father of my child. I want to be with someone like him. Yes, I knew I messed up and so did he. He killed my brother. I know I fucked his best friend but it was expected. I let loose of her hug and told her that I was going to surprise him. I knew she wanted to stop me from picking him up. As I was able to head out she grabbed my arm and told me that she was coming with me. I just sighed and waved for her to come along.

I took a detour around because I wanted to stop to see Jared. _Yes I know I really like Jared but he doesn't want to bother with me._ She turned to face me and asked me what I was doing. I told her there's nothing wrong with it what I am doing. She told me if I wanted Jared she would walk home. What am I doing? That's it, I made my mind up- I am going to ask Jared for forgiveness. Wrong? He would take me back. I don't care if it's not his child, he made me feel like myself. I really didn't have to think.

As I parked the car, Zafrina opened the door and wished me good luck. I opened the door and walked toward his door. My gut hurt so bad, probably the nerves were doing it. As I was about to knock the door opened and there stood Jared. He was surprised to see me. He waved for me to come in. He knew that I would probably stop by.

"Jared, I know you don't want to hear me," I whined as I took a seat.

"Yes, you're right - I don't; but you are here now," he sighed taking a chair across the table.

"Well, I can't stop thinking about you," I blurted it out.

"Wow, you're straightforward," he responded.

"yes, I know," I said looking at the floor.

"If you came asking for forgiveness, I do forgive but I don't forget easily, " he replied as he moved my chin up.

"So do you want to try to do it again?" I blurted it out.

"Yes, I do," he mumbled.

He leaned forward so our lips touched and we kissed. The next thing I knew he came over and carried me over to the sofa. He whispered _are you sure about this?_ I moaned _I am very sure about us._ He took off his shorts and boxers and watched me get undressed. It felt so good to feel his dick. It had been a long time. He whispered _I don't want to hurt the baby_. I mumbled _you aren't going to hurt the baby._ He didn't fuck me. he just lay beside me.

"Honey, I can't do this right now," he said staring at me.

"What is wrong?" I asked.

"We are moving too fast," he answered taking my hand.

"Don't you love me?" I asked as I sat up.

"Yes, but how do I know you weren't going back with the asshole," he answered.

"You have my word," I whined as I kissed his forehead.

"Okay, but we are going to do this slowly," he said pulling me beside him.

I was so happy that Jared took me back, at first I didn't think he would. My friend Zafrina, thought that I was talking about Edward - well she was wrong. I really was on my way to Jared's. Edward knew that it wasn't going to work out for us. He is probably waiting for me to pick him up. _I am sorry Edward!_ I looked up at Jared before I closed my eyes. I could feel his hand rubbing my back.

"Mak, I do love you, he whispered.

"I love you too, I repeated the same statement back.

"I am glad you came back, he mumbled as he kissed my cheek.

"I didn't know if you would forgive me, I cried as I opened my eyes.

"I wasn't going to but since you surprised me - I guess I did," he smiled.

"Jar, you know I wouldn't hurt you again," I returned a smile.

"Yes, I know," he whispered .

"So why can't we do it?" I asked, confused.

"Like I said, I wanted to take it slowly," he answered as he kissed me.

"I understand but we fucked before and you didn't say anything," I whined wrapping my arms around him.

"Please Mak, don't - you are making this hard for me," he replied.

"What? Is it because you know this baby isn't yours - you don't want to fuck?" I asked.

"No it's not. It's that you hardly got over him and you are moving forward too fast," he answered as he sat there watching me sobbing.

"Mr. Cameron I am happy to be with you," I said getting up and getting dressed again.

"Sweetie, I know you are happy - if you really want to do it I will, " he replied.

"Yes, but you don't sound like you do," I said finishing getting dressed.

"I would do anything you want me to do," he replied as he pushed me down.

Jared has never been this rough when I was with him. He got me worried . Yes I was afraid that he would do something to hurt the baby but not on purpose.

"Honey, please be careful - remember I am pregnant, " I cried as I sat on his lap.

He didn't say a word he just stared at me. This wasn't the Jared I knew. I looked down at the floor. He lifted my chin with his thumb. That's the only thing I remember from the old Jared.

"Jar, please say something," I begged.

"Makenna, I am not the old me," he mumbled as he kissed me.

"I can tell, but please change back to the old Jared," I sobbed.

"I am not going back to the old me, I like the way I am now," he muttered as he took my hand.

"What do you think about the baby?" I asked sadly.

"What is there to say?" he answered kissing the back of my hand.

"Do you want me to have the baby?" I asked.

"What? It's not my choice," he answered.

"I know it's his baby and you don't want anything to do with it," I said moving his hand.

"Yes, you are right - I don't, " he retorted .


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

E POV

Becky walked to to my side and helped me out. I slammed the car door and we walked to her friend's front door . Before she even got the chance to knock, her friend opened the door. Becky introduce us and then she showed us into the house. Her house was so nice inside. Everything was tidied up and nice and neat. It would put my parents' house to shame. Well most of Becky's friends were nice. No wonder I fell for her. I pulled her onto my lap even though I had to take it easy so my leg could heal correctly. Her friend Kim offered us something to drink. I asked for a Coke and Becky asked for a bottle of water. She is a big water drinker. While she was getting us our drinks, I turned to face Becky. She didn't knew what I was going to talk to her about. I cleared my throat before I took her hand.

"Edward, what is going on? " she asked, worried.

"Well, you know I am might the father of her child - if I am the father, I am going to fight for custody of the child. I wondered what you would think about having the baby." I asked.

"I would love to raise the baby," she answered.

"Even if it's not your own?" I asked kissing the back of her hand.

"Yes, it's yours and I would love it as my own, " she answered as she hugged me.

I thought she would tell me not in any way. But she really loves me. I was just worried about how her family would react to this situation. Knowing Billy, he would be shocked and pissed at me. Well maybe he wouldn't when he sees how much I love his daughter. By that time Kim returned with our drinks and both of them started blabbing about how they became friends. They were like two old ladies.

Becky told Kim how we met and then how we fell in love. _Yes she is also friends with her twin sister. I never met her._ She told me that she is just like her. Kim told me that she moved here after high school. She is very nice. I had my arm around her as she back.

All I was thinking about was what if she told her and Kim says it's not a good idea. I know the risk of all of this. Becky turned to me and gave me the puppy dog look. I knew she wanted to tell her. I sighed and nodded my head. I told her go ahead. I had a bad feeling about this.

"Kim, I have something to tell you," she muttered out.

"What is it?" Kim asked.

"Well, Edward might be a father of his ex-girlfriend's baby, and he asked me if it's okay if I help raise it," she answered smiling.

"You know how your father would react to this,. I am glad - but aren't you guys just starting to be a couple?" she replied, staring at me.

Damn it, I knew this was about to happen . I took Becky's hand and squeezed it. She whispered to me _it's okay._ I hoped she was right because I don't want to start any problems with her family.

"Kim, please understand it's not yours so you don't know what is going on," she said letting my hand go.

"Becky, I knew a friend of mine this happened to and there was issues," Kim replied as she took a sip.

"I understand that you are looking out for me," she mumbled looking at the floor.

"Yes, I am - you know me," Kim responded taking another sip.

"Well, if you don't want us staying here until he is healed- we will look for a hotel," she snapped at her.

"No, you guys can stay- friends look after each other," Kim retorted.

"I love him and he loves me," she muttered.

"I am heading up to my bedroom to get changed, I am going out with Brady," Kim replied as she was going to her room.

Becky whispered to me _we will have the house all to ourselves_. She also told me that Kim loves to party a lot. I could tell by her attitude. I understood that she wants to make sure Becky isn't doing the wrong thing. But she is her own woman. When Kim wasn't in sight I pulled Becky toward me so I could kiss her. I didn't want our lives to get interrupted. But if I am the father I want to take responsibility in the child's life. My family taught me everything. So I am doing the right thing.

"Edward, my love - I am so happy that we are together but I am so sorry about her," she whispered making sure Kim didn't hear her.

"It's okay, Babe, she is trying to help you," I mumbled.

"Once she gets used to the fact that everything will be okay, she will come around," she said kissing my cheek.

"I know she will come around sooner rather than later, " I replied leaning toward her.

As we were about to kiss again, Kim came down and told us not to wait up for her. Once she wasn't in sight, Becky locked the door and showed me to a bedroom. I was glad it wasn't upstairs.

The room looked big, bigger than my room. We walked into the room and I locked the door. When I turn around I saw Becky just in her thong and bra, and it turned me on. I walked over to her and started to caress her breast slowly. She leaned toward me and started to kiss my neck. _Yes she made me forget about everything that was bothering me._ Then she took off my shirt and my shorts. _Wow yes I am fucking hot now._ I pushed her on the bed as I lay there beside her. I was afraid that we we're moving forward to fast. I mean if she wanted to fuck I would but she didn't tell me. I didn't want to push her into doing anything she didn't want to do. Just being with her was all I needed.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 Something Wrong**

 **Makenna's POV**

I was getting upset with him because he wasn't the same. I just wanted to leave. I pushed his hands off of me, got off of his lap, and headed out the door. As I was starting to walk toward my car, I was starting not to feel so well. All I was thinking about was the baby. _I can't be in labor yet, I'm only six months._ I stopped walking and yelled for Jared. He came running out of his house, came to over to me, picked me up, and carried me to his truck. I couldn't help but cry. I don't want to lose the baby. He looked over at me when we stopped. I knew somewhere in him the old Jared would come out.

"Jared, just hurry up and take me to the hospital," I cried.

"Makenna, hold on - we're almost there," he said, as he was paying attention to the road.

"The pain is getting worse," I cried holding my stomach.

"I am trying to drive as fast as I can without getting a ticket," he mumbled, as he tried to speed up a little.

"I know - but I am so upset and in pain," I cried.

"Makenna, I am very sorry about earlier," he said, as he pulled into the emergency room entrance. He cut off the engine, ran over to the other side, and carried me into the hospital.

The nurses and doctors ran over to put me on the stretcher and wheeled me into a room. The nurses hooked me up to everything. I heard them telling Jared that he had to stay out of here. "We will take care of her." The pain was getting worse by the minute. As they wheeled me in, I heard him say, "I will be here".

"Miss, hold on," one of the doctors said, as he numbed me up.

I felt my heart started to skip beats and the pain worsen. _This isn't happening to me._

"Miss!" the nurses yelled.

The last thing I heard was, "The baby is very tiny".

 **Edward's POV**

 _Meanwhile at Kim's house..._

Becky and I were having some alone time. I was about get up to use the bathroom when my cell phone rang. I told Becky to answer it. I had the door open a crack so I could hear what was going on. I just stood there for a moment because I heard Becky gasp. I got a little worried, so I washed my hands and ran to her side - which I shouldn't have. When I got to her, she turned to me with tears in her eyes.

"Edward, it's the hospital - Makenna didn't make it, but they think they saved the baby," she said, holding the phone.

"What? Wait, but how?" I asked, as I grabbed the keys and walked to the door.

"They won't tell me; they want you to go there," she answered, as she hung up the phone.

"Well then, let's go," I replied, as I threw her the keys.

She helped me out and to the car. Tears filled my eyes when she told me that. All I been thinking about was, " _what if the baby wasn't mine?"_. We were on the way to the hospital when I was going through my thoughts, and I decided to tell Jared to keep the baby. We were best friends, but after he fucked Makenna we stopped being friends.

"Edward, it will be okay," she whispered, as she drove to the hospital.

"It's not that - what if the baby really isn't mine?" I mumbled, squeezing her thigh.

"I know it's yours," she reassured me.

I hope she was right - that's all we needed, to start a fight over the baby. The baby was only three months premature. Just thinking about the baby brought more tears to my eyes. I couldn't stop crying.

A few minutes later, we arrived at the hospital. Before she cut the engine off, I had the door open and wobbled out of the car. She turned off the car and walked over to me.

We walked into the hospital and up to the nursery floor. When we got to the floor, there stood Jared and the doctor. Rebecca whispered to me, "Don't lose your temper." I told her I would try not to. Once we were closer to him, he walked over to us. He was upset, and surprisingly, he gave me a hug. We both cried now. I whispered to him, "I am so sorry. Can we be friends again?"

He told me, "We can, but I don't know."

"I understand, but it's for the baby," I told him.

The doctor came over and wanted to talk to me. I excused myself and went with the doctor. I took a deep breath and leaned against the wall in case I fainted.

"Mr. Cullen, I called you first since you are in the Call Contact list," he said, looking at the hallway.

"So what happened? "I asked, as I wiped my eyes.

"Her boyfriend brought her in because of pain, we tried to save her - her heart stopped after we delivered the baby. We still don't know if we saved the baby or not," he answered.

"What? Where is the baby?" I asked, panicking.

"She is in the incubator down the hall," he answered, as he showed me where.

"Can I go see her?" I asked.

"Yes, but she is very small." He walked me in the room.

She looked very nervous, and yes, she looked small. I could feel the tears fill my eyes. I wanted to hold her. The nurse came over and asked me, "What's her name?" I told her, "Isabella Makenna Cullen." The nurse told me, "It fits her perfectly. She looks just like you."

I guess I was the father. She was so cute, I wished I could hold her. I whispered to her, "Daddy's here." She had a lot of machines hooked to her. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Honey, I'm your dad," I whispered.

"I don't know when I can take you home," I went on..

 _She is mine!_


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Edward's POV

I spent the whole day in the room with her lying there helpless. I wished I could hold her. I knew I wouldn't be able to. I whispered to her, "Your new mommy is Rebecca."

I knew she wouldn't understand yet. I wished Makenna could see her before she passed away. A few minutes later, I had to call her parents to let them know what had happened. "I will be back, sweetie."

I stood up and walked out of the room. She was very tiny. I walked downstairs and out of the hospital to dial Makenna's parents to break the news. _I wish he would have called them._ I was praying they wouldn't be home. The phone rang twice before one of them picked up.

"Hello," she answered.

"I know you don't want to talk to me," I said, pacing back and forth.

"No, I don't, but what do you want?" she asked.

"You're going to want to have a seat," I answered, looking at the entrance of the hospital.

"Why, Edward?" she asked.

"I am very sorry to tell you," I answered.

"Just tell me," she begged.

"She passed away after they did an emergency caesarean section. They thought they could save her, but it was too late," I said, as I wiped my eyes.

"No, she can't be, and how about the baby?" she asked.

"Yes, she is, and they were able to save the little girl, but she was three months early, so she is tiny," I answered, as I was heading to the sliding glass doors.

"When my husband gets home, we will be over. What is her name?" she asked.

"Isabella Makenna Cullen," I answered, walking into the hospital.

"Cute name," she replied, blowing her nose.

"Thanks, but I need to be getting up there to be with her," I said, heading upstairs.

"Okay, see you later." She hung up the phone.

I walked into the nursery and back to her room. I got to her incubator, and she was sleeping. I just watched her sleep. Watching her sleep made me tired. I didn't want to fall asleep in case something happened to her, but I found myself dozing off. As I was about fall asleep, I felt a hand on my shoulder, it made me jump.

"Mister, I am sorry. It looks like you won't be very comfortable; you may go home if you want," the nurse said, looking at Bella.

"Nah, it's okay," I replied, as I sat up.

"We will let you know if there are any changes," she reassured me.

"No, she is my daughter, and I want to be here for her," I muttered.

"Okay, I'm sorry, I thought you wanted to get some sleep." She started to walk away.

I looked up at Bella, and she was starting to wake up. I gave her a little smile. She looked very pale to me. Probably because she was three months early. I wished I could try to feed her, but she had tubes in her.

"Bella, Daddy isn't leaving you," I whispered, as I went to sit down. "I love you, sweetheart."

I went outside of her room since she had fallen asleep again. There was not much I could do. As I was out in the lobby, Makenna's parents came walking toward me. I wondered if they had gone to see her body. I met them in the hallway. They both looked upset. _I hope they don't intend to fight me for her, because I can't afford to fight._ I was surprised that they had given me a hug. I whispered into her mom's ear, "I am so sorry." She just sobbed.

"She loved you," her mom whispered.

"I knew it, but my heart wasn't in it," I mumbled, as I pulled away.

"Where is the baby?" her dad asked.

"She is down the hall," I answered, as I pointed to her room.

They didn't say thanks or anything, they just walked to her room. They never really liked me. I could tell the first time they saw me and I didn't care. At the time, I did love her, but now, I was in love with Becky. I watched them walk into her room. After they walked into the room, I stood outside of her room since I didn't trust them. I didn't want to lose her. After all of this, I wanted to raise her.

Plus, I wanted to hear what they were saying to her, because if they were trying to tell her that they would bring her to their house, that wasn't going to happen since they probably wouldn't let me see her.

An hour later, they came walking out of the room crying. I felt bad, but she was my daughter, and I wanted to have her in my care. No matter what happened between us, I would always love our child. They just stared at me, as they walked past me. Once they left, I walked back into her room, and she was awake. She was very adorable, and I wanted to hug her and kiss her.

She had Mak's face and my hair, so she really was mine. I had to smile.

"Honey, I love you. You're my little princess!" I mumbled, putting my hand on the glass of the incubator. Then I went to sit down and watched her. I rocked myself, and the next thing I knew, I was falling asleep.

Half an hour later, I was awakened by a male voice, and it made me jump again. I almost fell off of my chair.

"Ah, sorry about scaring you," he said.

"It's okay, what's up?" I asked, getting comfortable.

"Nothing, but here - I got you a cot to sleep on," he answered, as he showed me the cot.

"Thank you," I said, as I got on the cot and tried to fall asleep. It wasn't easy to fall asleep because every few minutes I jumped up to check on her. _Yes, she was still there and breathing._ I was always afraid something would go wrong, and I would lose her.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 Home Sweet Home

After being at the hospital for six months, it felt good to be home. The three of us are staying with my parents until we have the money to buy a house. They told me that we could stay with them. Isabella was stealing the hearts of my parents. Becky helped me out during the night when she woke up crying, but tonight, I let her sleep since I couldn't sleep anyway. I walked over to her and rocked her to sleep. She felt so soft and cuddly. I couldn't believe how motherly Becky was. I laid her back down and went back to bed. I arrived at our room to see her sitting up in bed. I walked over to the bed and sat next to her.

"Edward, I wanted to talk to you," she whispered, as she took my hands in hers.

"Baby, what's up?" I asked, as I kissed her forehead.

"How much longer do we have to stay here?" she questioned me.

"Rebecca, I am trying to do my best to get the money we need," I mumbled, as I looked to see if anyone was around.

"I know, but your mom is being a pest," she whined.

"She is just helping us. She is her grandma after all," I said, hugging her.

I knew this was going to happen. My mom adored Becky. She told me once we moved in, she would gladly help. Becky wasn't used to getting help from someone. It's a little crowded in their house with the three of us. We only have one hundred thousand, nine hundred dollars saved. If I wasn't in the hospital for the last couple of months, we would probably have close to enough to buy a house, but I wouldn't leave Isabella alone in the hospital.

Just remembering the one night, we had a close call. It happened two weeks after she was born. She wasn't moving in her incubator. When I saw her, my heart stopped, I thought we had lost her - but the doctors brought her back. As I looked back, it brought tears to my eyes.

I felt her hand on my shoulder, as I turned around to see Becky leaning against my chest. I leaned down and kissed her. She looked up at me and smiled. She was the one that my heart belonged to. She loved Bella with all of her heart. I gave her a hug and took out a box and handed it over to her.

"Becky, this is the reason we couldn't buy a house right now - open the box." I kissed her.

"You didn't…" She kissed me back.

"Just say yes, I know we haven't been together for long - but I do know I can't live with you. Miss Rebecca Black, would you do me the honor of being my wife?" I asked.

"Of course, I will be your wife," she answered, as she kissed me.

She placed the ring on her finger, then she pulled me on the bed. She climbed on top of me without taking off my lounger pants. She pressed her lips against mine and her tongue slipped into my mouth. I moved my hands down to her core, and I started to caress it until she was wet. I knew she was enjoying it. I could feel her hands walk their way down to my waistband. This was the reason I fell in love with her. She was very romantic. The next thing I knew, she was lying on her back. I wanted to make love to her, but I was afraid my parents would hear us.

"Love, I would like to - but my parents would hear us," I moaned.

"This is why I wanted to buy a house soon," she whispered, as she lay down.

"I know, baby," I replied, kissing her hand.

We talked for a little while until we fell asleep. It was about an hour later when Isabella woke up crying. Becky told me she would get up to take care of the baby so I could sleep, but I couldn't go back to sleep - so I decided to walk over to her and see what she was doing.

When I walked over to the room, I saw Becky rocking and humming her a lullaby. I didn't enter the room, I just stood in the doorway watching her. I couldn't believe how good she was. She made a good mom. After a little while, I went back to our room and fell back to sleep. I didn't feel the bed move, so she was sleeping in Bella's room. That was the other reason why I loved her; she was a very caring person.

I was glad she said yes.

The next morning, I was awake before everyone, so I decided to make breakfast. I made pancakes, sausage, eggs, toast, and orange juice. It was my treat, I thought I was a good cook. We went to talk to my parents about keeping Isabella when we went on our honeymoon. If not, I'd see if Seth will take care of her.

Once I had everything on the table, I went to wake Becky up - I made her jump. I whispered to her, "I'm sorry I scared you, but breakfast is on the table."

She laid Bella down and walked with me to the kitchen. When we got into the kitchen, both of my parents were eating already. They both looked up at us. I cleared my throat before I spoke.

"Mom, Dad, we were wondering when we get married - we wanted to know if you guys would keep Isabella while we went on our honeymoon?" I asked, taking Becky's hand.

"We would love to, you two are getting married!" my mom answered with a smile.

"Yes, I asked her last night," I said, returning a smile.

"Congratulations, both of you!" my dad mumbled, as he had his nose in the paper.

"Thanks," we both said at the same time.


	24. Chapter 24

A /N please if you don't like my type of work/ write don't bother reading it or subscribe to any of my work. I am getting disappointed and discouraged when I get bad reviews. Do you readers like my work. Please let me know.

* * *

Chapter 24 The Big Day

I couldn't believe it had been a year since I asked Rebecca to marry me. I hadn't seen her in two days. I knew it was bad luck to see the bride before the wedding - but I missed her so much. I was in my room when a photo of Bella flew out of my old book. _Man, Bella, I really miss you. I fell in love with your best friend. Everything is going well, my little girl is named after you._ She was 14 months old. _Why couldn't you miss the flight? This would have been our day. I knew you would be looking down at us._

I picked up the picture and put it back. _Edward, don't cry._ I knew it would still hurt - but yes, I am happy. I gathered my things and went into the shower. As I was about to turn on the water, I heard my dad call for me. _Now what?_

"Yes, Dad," I shouted, so he could hear me.

"I am glad you're doing the right thing - don't tell your mom or Rebecca what I am about to tell you," he replied.

"What is it?" I asked, worrying.

"We know you two are trying to save for a house, so Mom and I are giving you a new house as your wedding present. It was supposed to be a surprise," he answered.

"Thanks Dad, you shouldn't have," I said, as I was getting dried off.

"Anything for you my son," he replied.

I knew it was my dad's idea to get us the house. Now I could relax and not worry. I got my tuxedo on and went downstairs to wait for the others to get ready. I was a bit nervous.

A few minutes later, my dad and the other three guys came downstairs, and we headed to the church. The church was only twenty minutes away from the house. When we arrived at the church, my stomach knotted up. I stepped out of the car and walked into the room. My mom came in with Isabella, who starting to look more and more like me. I gave them both a kiss, and my mom walked out of the room. I could tell my mom was proud of me.

About thirty minutes later, I walked out to the altar waiting for Becky to come. I could tell her side of the family wasn't happy, but she was happy. That's all that matters. I took a deep breath. When the Bridal March started, her best friend Kim walked down the aisle first. Then it was Jane, Gianna, and then Rachel, and her niece as the flower girl. I was thinking, "Here comes the one I love with all of my heart."

As she was walking down, I saw tears in her eyes. She looked so beautiful in the white gown. Her hair was up in a bun, and she wore the necklace that her mom gave to her. When she finally reached me, we both smiled. She took my hand, and I helped her up to the altar.

I whispered, "I love you", and she whispered back the same statement. The minister read the whole vows and introduced us for the first time as husband and wife, and we kissed. Everyone clapped. The reception went well. Everyone enjoyed themselves. We stayed almost all night until Becky was tired.

The next morning, I was the first one up, so I decided to get a shower and get ready for our trip. By the time I was dressed, Becky was awake and got up, and she headed to the shower. I mouthed, "Good morning, Mrs. Cullen."

She just smiled and kissed me. She was too excited to say anything I guessed. Our flight was leaving in four hours, so we had time. I sat on the bed waiting for her to get dressed, so we could get something to eat.

About fifteen minutes later, she came out and threw her clothes in our duffel bag, and we headed down to the lobby to get a bite to eat. I pulled her closer to me and we kissed. We got some food and we walked to the airport since it's only a few minutes from the hotel.

We got the the airport, and we waited for the terminal to open so we could get to the gate. She was so happy that I asked her to marry me. I leaned forward and kissed her. I smiled at her.

We arrived at our honeymoon suite in Hawaii. Our suite was very big and gorgeous. Our bed was big too. I threw my suitcases on the floor and picked her up and carried her to our bed, and you can guess what happened next. We made love for the first time as husband and wife. Making love felt so good. _Yes, I am finally married._

"I love you, wife," I said, as I kissed her nipples.

"I love you, too," she replied, as she kissed my forehead.

 _Yes, the biggest day ever!_


	25. Chapter 25

A /N please if you don't like my type of work/ write don't bother reading it or subscribe to any of my work. I am getting disappointed and discouraged when I get bad reviews. Do you readers like my work. Please let me know.

* * *

Chapter 25 A New Family Member

It's been a year and a half that we had been trying to have a baby. I knew I had a little girl, but we had talked about adding a new family member. See, Rebecca was having issues during her pregnancy for a year. Every time she was a few weeks into carrying the baby, she lost it. Well, the doctor told us, if we wanted this baby, she would have to be on bed rest until it was time to deliver. I was so worried about losing them.

But I was glad they are okay. The last two weeks, we have stayed in the hospital - the doctor's orders. Today was the day she would be delivering our little boy. Yes a little boy for us to carry on the name. She told me that she couldn't wait to deliver our son. I could believe that all the problems she was having scared her. I was in her room all the time.

It was about twelve o'clock when her doctors gave her a some kind of drug to induce the contractions. They told us if we waited any longer, Becky and Logan Mason would be in danger - they wanted to deliver him as soon as possible before it's too late. Shortly after they gave her the drug, she went into labor. She delivered our son within ten minutes of getting the drug.

Logan was seventeen inches long and six pounds and three ounces. He had my facial expressions and my hair, but he has everything else of Becky's. When they gave him back to us, they told us we could bring him home tomorrow afternoon. I knew Bella would like to see her baby brother.

When the doctors left her room, I gave both of them kisses. He was so cute. She looked up at me and whispered, "What do you think about getting my tubes tied?" I told her it was up to her, it was her choice. I knew she was worried about losing another baby, and I didn't blame her. She asked me if I wanted to hold him. I told her "yes, absolutely". She handed me our son. I went over to the chair and sat down.

"Welcome to the family, son." I kissed his forehead.

He smiled at me and I returned a smile. I looked over at my beautiful wife, and I whispered, "I love you, and I am proud of you."

I knew she felt like crying, but she kept it in. She wanted to try to have a girl of her own, but it would be too dangerous for her. I suggested we wait a year or so to make sure we didn't want any more kids, and she said okay. He was now sleeping, so I placed him in the bassinet. Then I went over to her, and sat down beside her, for a little while until she fell asleep. I didn't want my mom to keep Isabella for a long time.

**FWAR**

Later that day, I went over to my parents' house to pick up Isabella and to visit my mom since I hadn't seen her for a while. When Bella saw me, she came crawling over to me. I picked her up and told her she's a big sister and Mommy was doing fine. My mom asked me if they could go and see them later. I told her she could, I was going to take Bella to see them later on. We stayed for a few hours, then we went back home and took a nap.

I was so tired that when I laid on the sofa, I fell asleep right away. All the stress and worrying had worn me out. It was when I was in a deep sleep that I heard Bella cry. I jumped up and ran over to her. When I got over to her, she was moaning. I didn't know why until I felt her diaper. She was damp, so I figured I would change her diaper. Since I was awake now, I thought I would take a quick shower and go over to the hospital to see them.

**FWAR**

When we arrived at the hospital, I walked onto her floor. We walked into their room and Becky was feeding Logan. When she saw me, she told me it was okay to come in. I picked Isabella up and walked in their room. I picked Logan up so she could see him. She giggled as she gave him a kiss. We stayed for a little. I didn't want to keep Isabella there long since Logan needed to nap like Mommy did.

About two hours later, I dropped Bella off at my parents' so I could go back to the hospital to be with Becky and Logan for the rest of night. I didn't want to leave them there. I kissed her goodbye and headed back to the hospital. I was always afraid that something could go wrong. That's why I liked to stay with them.

When I arrived at their room, she was holding him in her arms. I wished I had a camera so I could take a picture of them; it would be a nice picture. I walked in and she noticed me, so she smiled. I took him from her so she could relax. I knew she was tired, so I told her to rest while I was rocking him and looked at how adorable my son was. I couldn't believe I had a son. I heard a little snoring, so I looked down at him, and he was sleeping, so I placed him in the baby bed, and I went to lie down on the cot and fell asleep. I slept all night until he woke up crying. I let her sleep; I picked him up and rocked him to sleep. He finally fell back to sleep and so did I.

 **The end**


	26. Chapter 26

A /N please if you don't like my type of work/ write don't bother reading it or subscribe to any of my work. I am getting disappointed and discouraged when I get bad reviews. Do you readers like my work. Please let me know. Well that's it for the story. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did working on it.

* * *

Epilogue

Four years later.

The kids got a little older. You could probably guess what we decided, Rebecca is pregnant again - so far so good - no problems. I was glad because I didn't know if I could deal with losing any more of the people I loved. I was in our room when Bella came running in. It looked like she was crying. I stopped her and tried to calm her down.

"Whoa, honey, what happened?" I asked.

"It's Logan, he kicked me," she whined, hugging my leg.

"I will tell you something, he is only two years old, and he doesn't know better," I said, walking to where he was.

Logan was playing with his toys when I came into the room. I knelt down next to him and placed my hand on his shoulder. He knew something was wrong, so he pouted.

"Logan, don't hurt your sister," I said.

"Daddy, I am sorry," he whined, hiding his face.

"Bella, loves you Logan," I whispered.

"I love her too, Daddy," he said, hugging me.

"It's okay. We don't want Mommy to get stressed out," I said, as I picked him up and carried him into our living room.

Bella was with Becky watching cartoons. When they saw us, they smiled and Becky patted a seat next to her, and we walked over and sat down as a family. When the cartoon was over, I got up and made dinner for us. I was making Becky's favorite meal: veggie pizza with cheese sticks for the kids. Becky told me that I was a good cook. I loved to cook. Sometimes Bella wanted to help, but now she was more interested in her cartoons. As I was cutting the veggies, I looked up once in awhile to see what they were doing. They were laughing and carrying on. When I saw them getting along, it made me smile.

Bella knew Logan didn't know better. He probably wanted to play with her, and she didn't want to play with his toys. Bella was a little sensitive, but she was growing out of it. It's because of what she's been through and I felt for her. Logan didn't know that she was sensitive, and we weren't planning on telling him.

Once I was done with the veggies, I went over and joined them in the living room. Logan rested his head on my chest and relaxed. I wrapped my one arm around him, as I massaged his head with my fingers. I thought it made him fall asleep. I hoped he wouldn't because I had to get up to finish the pizza. I could tell Becky saw him and smiled. She got up and walked over to me and moved him to the loveseat.

After that situation, both of them got along. Bella shared her toys with him, and they played with each other. I knew Bella was a caring person because she even tried to help with Logan.

That's how everything happened. Becky gave birth to our little girl, Renata. She was five pounds, five ounces, and eighteen inches long.


End file.
